Inside the Capitol
by Aragalia Mae
Summary: Greer. 100th games Victor. her inside story into her games and the struggles of being Victor. And the inside on how the Games operate. may the odds be ever in your favor. T-to be safe
1. Victor

**hello, **

**i am happy that you have joined us for the 101st hunger games. this start_s off as a recap of the 100th games ending with our Victor, miss Greer Hutchinson. this is her story on the struggles of being a Victor, the struggles of losing a life she once had, finding the courage to lead two kids into the arena when she is a kid herself and the pain staking adventure of her games as things spark her memory and send her on an adventure to mend the wounds and move on. will she stay sane through it all, or completely lose it all like her mentor before her. as well as see into the Capitol and how exactly things run behind the scenes of the Hunger Games. _**

**i do not own the Hunger Games at all. all right go to Suzanne Collins ( she is absolutly amazing) **

**i made up what goes on behind the scenes, for i do not nor will ever know how Suzanne Collins would have wanted it. this is merly a fan fiction. **

**i will update as fast and as soon as possible i will not stop until this is finished. i do have a lot on my plate with college applications and six days a week five hours of dancing and senior high school AP classes, dont hate me if i'm slow. the suspense should make you want more, no?  
><strong>

**i hope you enjoy as you get swept away into the life of Greer Hutchinson. Enjoy. **

**oh, and may the Odds be EVER in your favor**

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations Greer Hutchinson, You are the winner of the 100<em>_th__ Hunger Games!" the voice of Mavoric Dellings boomed in my ears. _

_ I looked down at the axe in my hand stained with blood and the lifeless bloodies body of the Boy from District 2. I dropped the axe, stumbled back, fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream. I pounded on the ground and once more with my right fist before standing up. A hovercraft materialized and dropped a rope ladder to me. I hoped on and was frozen in place as it lifted me up. _

_ Another hovercraft came for the boy who I had just killed. Eight, that's how many people died by my hand. Twenty-three, that's how many died so I would win. _

_ As soon as I was in the safety of the Hovercraft two doctors in white ran to me and I pushed them aside and marched down the hall. If I was going to heal I would take the long way to heal, no capitol freak was going to plastic surgery the nasty scar forming down my left arm and make my skin new again. It would be my reminder of the murder I am. What I did to come home to a family who needed me. Then again every other person was a son, daughter, brother or sister and I took them away from their families. _

_ I found the room with my name on it and went in and locked the door and went into the bathroom. I winced as I stripped off the fabric of my pants where they dried to open wounds, ripping the fabric opened the wounds and made them bleed onto the white floor, I didn't care. Then I peeled off my shirt crying slightly where it was embedded into the scab over the cut down my side. I found the knife in my boot and cut it off in an agonizing scream before turning on the water and letting myself be drenched under the water. _

_ It was dizzying when I saw the blood swirl around and pool into the drain. I tugged at my tangled hair and let myself be shot with the sweet smelling soaps. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and aching to get off all the dirt and mud, I scrubbed through my hair and watched and clumps of my lone white blonde hair fell to the drain. Once I was clean I stood on the mat as the fans air dried me and dried my hair leaving it perfect. _

_ I looked in the mirror at my bare body and cringed. The thick pale puckered scar down the left side of my body from neck down to my fingers. The half open gash in my side that was healing rigidly and would scar as well. The bruises covering the un-cut portion of my body. The remnants of what happened to me before the month in the arena. My high arching perfect eyebrows, my hairless body. Then I saw the prominent bones sticking through my skin, my ribs, elbows, knees. I wasn't who I thought I was. _

_ I was no longer Greer, the girl from District 7 who struggled to get by in life trying to feed a family of eight with both parents dead at the capitol's hand. I was now filthy-sticking-rich and owned a huge mansion all to myself down Victory road. I could afford for the little ones to be raised by my Mother's sister who could live with us again. I could have anything and everything I wanted, except to keep my family from the reapings that would happen over and over again every year. The Hunger Games took my life away from me and turned me into a killer, a monster. Now I was responsible for two tributes for years to come. I was one of two remaining Victor's in district 7, the only female, and the only sane one. _

_ I walked into the closet and picked out the tight black spandex pants, the forest green tunic and the ankle black boots, I let my hair fall to my waist and I looked like I was heading into the arena yet again. _

_ As soon as I walked out of my room people flooded around me making me dizzy. I was told to allow the doctors to see me. No where did I see my mentor, Paul, no where could I find anyone I actually wanted to see. Soon I was pushed into my room by two strong arms. Demitri, my stylist. I was allowed to collapse on the couch. _

_ He stood in front of me then burst into a smile I couldn't help but return then he threw his arms open wide and I jumped into his embrace. He hugged me tightly and whispered how he was proud of me. I finally let myself really cry for the first time since I was thrown into the arena against my will. _

_ "The recap is tonight, can you do that?" he asked. I nodded solemnly, "Come see your dress." He said._

_ I allowed him to take my hand and lead me to the back of the closet as he unveiled a black bag. He unzipped the bag and I stood in awe at what I was looking at. A forest green empire waist dress that showed off my collar bone and athletic frame with a thick band of jewels at my waist that hid the lack of weight I possessed at the moment. I smiled and allowed him to help me out of my outfit, redress my wound and slip and tie me into the dress to watch the recaps. _

_ Once in the dress he sat me down after making a mental note about the stained carpet in the bathroom. He brushed natural earth tones across my eyes and applied blush and mascara. Then he curled my hair and pinned it half up and half down. The entire time he asked about how I felt at certain moments in the games but when I didn't answer he'd move on not pressing matters to make me cry and make my makeup run, and he cared about how I felt. At age seventeen I was put through more than any girl my age should have._

_ "I'm just happy you get to be my stylist all the time." I smiled._

_ He smiled in the mirror, "Aye, that I do, and if I ever see or hear of you wearing those dreaded ripped boots and not the black ones I send you off with I may have to cut your fingers off myself." He chuckled and I smiled and promised only the black boots he gave me I would wear._

_ He would be my stylist for later interviews, the six month Victor thing where I'd have to go to each District and address them. Even the appearance as mentor for next year's games. _

_ Once ready he took my arm and accompanied me to the main room where we were let off and moved into a limo that took us back to the stage at the training center. Once we arrived I was told to wait on the side for when they announced me. _

_ The crazy colorful Benniot Henry walked on stage and greeted all of Panem. Everyone from the Capitol, even small kids were crowded around. Demirti left me and went sit on the stand with the other stylist who congratulated him on me being Victor._

_ "Now we have Greer Hutchinson, our Victor of the 100__th__ Hunger games, the fourth Quarter Quell! Let's bring her out here!" Benniot announced. I walked on the stage smiling and waving putting on my best fake smile I could muster up. He threw his arm around me and pulled me close before leading me to the big purple velvet thrown before the big screen. One screen was above me for others to watch and the other above them so I could see. The recap took three hours, no more, no less and I had to watch it all without getting sick. I felt sorry for the people who had to put it all together. Soon everyone across Panem would be watching exactly what I would see and what I've lived through the past two weeks. _

_ How would I sum it up. Hell on Earth._

_ I turned my attention to the screen when a cannon blasted and the Capitol Seal was replaced by a picture of me when they announced I won the game. Battle music, fast and up beat began to play as it showed me falling to the ground screaming, and then it showed my face._

My blue eyes, wild. My teeth, flashing in a snarl. My hair, bloodied and matted. My clothes hardly existent and caked in mud and blood. Then I turned my head to the cameras and flashed all of Panem a look of a murder and I was staring them all down.

_Then the clip changed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oh how i hate when chapters end on a cliff hanger, and without even knowing what happened in Greer's games. oh it's killing me!<strong>_

_please review! **it would mean the world to me if you reviewed and tell me how you like it so far.!**_

_-LEE  
><em>


	2. Fresh start

**so this is the second chapter just a little something to get the story rolling. this is her second day back home and already finds bitter resentment and horrid flash backs and a very unlikely friend?...**

**read and review. mostly enjoy! **

**i do not own the Hunger Games, just my characters. all right to Suzanne Collins for mentions of her characters and ideas.**

* * *

><p>I walked in late to class only to have my teacher start a round of applause through the student in my first class of the day. I groaned and went to my seat, right in the middle of the class. Of course I should have known that I would never be treated like a normal kid again. Not with the Victor ball last night where basically the entire District attended. I sighed as my teacher made me stand up in front of the entire class and tell them more about my adventures. She even asked them if they had questions and of course every hand shot up. I rolled my eyes but answered.<p>

"Miss Underwood." Mr. Hall called to the girl with her hand raised in the back.

She stood up, her green eyes challenging me. "What was it like to stand there and watch the Careers rip out my brother's throat?" then she smiled. She flashed the same smile her thirteen year old brother had.

I stared at her wide eyed without anything coming to mind. I killed her brother, I was here, he wasn't. her green eyes, his eyes as he looked for me when he was being torn apart as I hid in the brush like a coward while he was being torn to shreds by the two boys from 1 and 2.

_"NO! Please don't!" Cameron cried, "NO! no!" he screamed as the big guy from 2, Damien, took his knife and carved the number 7 into Cameron's arm. My eyes stung as I hid in the dark helpless. I had only a small knife at my belt and a half of piece of bread in my jacket pocket. I could do nothing for Cameron._

_ "Greer! Please!" he screamed as the boy from one yanked him by the hair and pulled his head back so his throat was exposed. "NO!" Cameron's body was shaking._

_ "Where's your partner, not so tough when she's faced with death aye?" Damien laughed. My lips went up into a snarl but nothing came from me and I was frozen in place._

_ "Please, I don't know where she is." Cameron sobbed._

_ "If she came out we wouldn't have to kill you. We'd take her and go." The boy from 1, Madix reasoned._

_ "Please, I don't know. I haven't seen her since two days ago." Cameron said. This was true. "NO!" he screamed as the knife cut across his torso. The sound of ripping flesh made me kneel over but I refused to vomit yet. I saw Cameron being held crying, bleeding, just wanting to be home to his sister, mom and dad. _

_ "Tell me where she is!" Damien yelled._

_ Cameron broke into more tears, "I don't know!"_

_ Damien let out a scream and then cut Cameron's throat and a cannon sounded and Madix dropped Cameron's body to the ground in a pool of blood. I held it in until the others left to start heaving up nothing. Then I saw the back pack on his back. I knew I shouldn't but I ran and got it off of Cameron before cringing and running back into the woods. I left him there to be brought home in a wooden box by the Capitol. I did nothing to help him out of my own fear. Those wild green eyes scared me to this day._

"I…i…" I stammered stepping back, losing my footing and falling to the ground. Someone ran to my aid but my nails racked across their face leaving a fresh stream of blood before I stormed out of the classroom in a blind fury.

I stumbled in the barren monotone hallway of the school building before turning right and running. Towards the gym. I burst through the double doors and said a silent prayer no one was in there. I ran to the bleachers and climbed up then sat in the very corner of the top and started dry heaving like I did when I saw Cameron get cut to pieces.

I pounded my fist into the wall and tore out the ribbon holding my hair in place and let my hair tumble down. I would always be the one who killed Cameron to Mallory. I was home when her brother wasn't. I pounded my fist against the wall again and heard something crunch but I was too upset to feel the throbbing in my knuckles at first. I pounded my fist one last time and if my knuckles weren't broken the first time they were now. I let out a pathetic wheeze of a gasp and looked up through red eyes which I knew intensified my look from the memory of my face on the screen at the recaps. I had only been back home for two days and it was already a nightmare.

I stood up and shook myself off. My skirt was short and I tugged it down and I laughed at how I went back to wearing my old school outfit. The discolored white button down with rolled sleeves and the black skirt that was pinned close to me since now I had none of my previous weight even though I was always small now I was just skin and bone until I gained more muscle mass back. My ankle black boots were what Demitri gave me and I laughed remembering I promised him I'd wear the good boots and not the old ones that were falling apart.

I wiped my face angrily with the back of my hand and sighed falling back onto the bleachers. I crossed my hands in my lap and hung my head. No way in hell I was going back into that class. It was too late to switch classes when everyone was half way into the school year but me. I decided I'd leave school and come back the next year instead.

"Are you okay?" a velvety voice asked.

I shot my head up and saw a tall tan muscular boy with three red scratches down his face. Dominic. He was the quiet boy in the back of all my classes. He wrestled and was a very fast runner and swimmer. The cutest in our grade but why was he talking to me now when he never did anyways.

"Don't listen to Mallory, she's just jealous of you." He said if he was trying to help, it wasn't working, "Come down here, Greer. I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I stood up shaky and awkwardly walked over the bleachers down onto the floor to meet him. "Sorry about your face." I muttered, "just a reflex."

"After what I've seen you go through, it's perfectly understandable." He said. "Let's leave and go walk." He offered and I jumped at the idea to get the hell out of school.

I followed him out the back door and into the field behind school we used for a running track and other sports in field and track events. We found a bench and he sat on it and I sat cross-legged on the floor even though I was in a skirt.

"Why did you decided to keep your scars?" it was simple question.

"To remind me of the hell I've been through and who I killed." I answered looking into the distance at the fence that kept us inside the district.

"You don't have to tell me anything." He said.

"Good, caus I probably won't." I tried to say with venom in my voice but I was to weary to anyways.

"Let me walk you home, you look like you've haven't slept in days." He said.

"I haven't since the recaps."

It was silent as we walked through town with people staring at us. At me. The Victor. I ignored people who came and congratulated me.

We walked through the gates of Victor's village and I spotted my house. The three story gold house with red trimmings in between two blue houses. Mine stood out, like I did in the games says everyone. Dominic walked me to the front porch and wished me well before turning to leave.

"I didn't know what to do." I said as he was leaving. He stopped and turned confused. "I was never a killer, and I was certainly never good with blood or hurting people. I never knew I killed those people in the blood bath, I did it out of defense when they cut my arm and leg up. I didn't have any weapons but a small knife no bigger then my hand, not big enough to kill either. I didn't know how to help, I was outnumbered and defenseless."

Dominic nodded, "I don't blame you, Greer. You did what you had to do. Go get some food and sleep."

I nodded and turned walking into the house then thanked him before closing the door. I ran upstairs to the third story and threw open the door to my room and ran to the window. He was almost at the gate when he turned and looked back at the house before touching his scratches and laughing. He laughed. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.

I welcomed the darkness and the lack of sleep took over, I was powerless to it. I fell into the darkness and welcomed it.

_"Get down!" a gruff voice said before I was tackled onto the ground by the boy from district 12. _

_ I just got out of the blood bath with nothing but a jacket and a small hunting knife, good for animals, not people. I thought I was far enough away but by two in the afternoon I was being chased by the Careers and ran into the boy from 12, Lee, who lost his partner in the blood bath and we ran together away from the Careers in hope of finding safety somewhere. I saw he had a bow and quiver on his back, if only I could get that trident that was back in the Cornucopia, I thought. _

_ We stumbled up and kept running after the spear pierced the tree in front of us. Lee took the spear and handed it to me and then he made a sharp right and I followed as we ran perpendicular to the Careers. We ran until the pain in my feet became numb and we were on auto pilot. We ran until the run went down then he pulled me up into the trees and we continued to put space between us and the Careers for another few hours moving slowly not to make any noise but fast enough to where they would be off of our tracks. _

_ By midnight the Captiol Anthem played and the seal flew up in the sky and we found a thickly leaved tree to camp in. we both figured we were too tired and could rely on each other not to kill anyone for one night. We slept with the weapons close just in case. _

_ I remember seeing thirteen faces in the sky. Nine of us left, in just one day. Cameron was safe. Then I took that back no one was safe here. Then the seal shut off after Lee's partner, Mae's picture went up and we closed our eyes and allowed sleep to take over._

I woke up in a panic, and covered in sweat. I noticed I was in a T-shirt and shorts and under the covers. My Aunt must have changed me while I slept. I rolled over and groaned covering my face then sitting up. I went into the bathroom and splashed water in my face and looked at myself in the mirror, water dripping on the counter. My eyes were piercing blue in contrast to the red in my eyes. I shook my head and dried my face before going out of my room and walking down into the kitchen for food.

I saw my aunt, grey hair tied in a bun, age weathered her face. Her blue eyes dull and grey now, not as lively. She saw the Capitol take her family when they disobeyed. Her brother, taken and killed in the arena and a secret she lived to bear on her own with only me knowing. Me, a changed niece. She sipped her tea and put her tea cup down and she was in her blue night gown and her silver chain with a heart medallion on it still hung at the base of her neck.

"Nana, what time is it?" I asked wiping my eyes pouring tea from the kettle on the stove into a cup for myself.

"Seven in the morning. You slept all day and all night." She answered, "The little ones are still asleep. Roy wanted to wake you up but I wouldn't allow him. You've been through so much my sweet child." She smiled and pulled me close and kissed my temple, "You look like your mother, Greer. Beautiful and strong, with so much life in those blue eyes!" she smiled. "Nightmares?"

I nodded, "Since I got out of the games four days ago I keep having flash backs and then at school Mallory burst out and in front of the whole class acused me of standing there while her brother was killed. I didn't mean to, Nana, I didn't know what to do. I was scared, and hurt and defenseless." I started to tear up but she pulled me close. I pulled away and looked into her grey blue eyes, "and now they expect me to Mentor two kids who I may know and they depend on me to live, to come home, Nana, do you know how hard that is to do? they can't expect that of me, not now. I can't even cope with my on Games and I won, I'm safe now."

She weakily smiled and brushed the tear from my face as I kneeled on the floor in front of her, "Yes you can do it. you have that same spirit in you as I know in someone else."

I raised my eyebrows, "Who, Nana? Who could've possibly—oh."

She smiled weakily, "before Paul was your Mentor—"

"Nana?" as small voice questioned. It was Avery, my little Brother who was six. One of the twins, Roy was his fraternal twin.

"Greer!" he cheered and launched himself to me. I pulled him close and kissed his head. Happy none of my siblings would be twelve for another two years.

"I'm so happy to see you Avery!" I nuzzled my face close to his then frowned, "Go back to bed silly it's not time to get up yet." He shrugged and ran off to bed.

My Nana got up and pulled me with her and smiled. Then she pulled me to her room where she left me in the door and went to her dresser and unlocked her special box her husband gave her before he became ill and passed. Nana was the oldest in mom's family and very old to live in this district. Everyone had high respect for her. Then she came and handed me a black book and I flipped through it and saw ink writing.

"I think in the up coming months, the story in there will help you figure our everything you need to know." She said and kissed my head, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going visit a dear friend of mine. Watch the little ones for a while."

I went back up to my room and sat down on the bed. I held the book in my hand and saw the first few things written in the book.

_Garnet Rudasill_

_Age:16_

_66th Hunger games_

_Tribute of District 7 along with Liam, my brother_

My world stopped for a moment. I looked up and ran to the window and saw Nana walking out the gate. She was Victor of the 66th Hunger Games, and I never knew it until just now.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? review please!<strong>

**once i get this part out the way (hump) within the next chapter or two, thats when we'll go on a tour of all the Districts (YAY!) then it'll really start** **to heat up in here!**

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING!

-LEE


	3. interview

**thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys are awesome.**

**so i'm on major, story-adrenaline right now cranking out these first three chapters. here you get to see a little more into Nana's games (this is not her grandmother, Nana is Greer's very old aunt. sry if anyone was confused) ****you also get a little more involved into Greer's games. her games themself will be revealed later in the story. **

**i do not own the hunger games just my characters.**

**enjoy! and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

><p>"So you aren't coming back to school at all this year?" Dominic asked.<p>

I laid back in the grass behind the house in the flower garden Nana insisted she plant. "Not with Mallory in class. I'm sorry she just rubs me the wrong way and after what I went through with her brother. I can't."

I could tell he was thinking because I saw the slight furrow in his eyebrows and saw him shift almost uneasily where he was sitting.

"So when do you leave for your Victory Tour?" he asked.

"A few months but I leave tomorrow to go to the Capitol for some interview for a stupid magazine. I so don't want to go." I said.

"What's the Capitol like?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow?" I asked.

His eyebrows shot up, "Could i?"

I nodded, "I'll set it up. Don't pack either, my stylist would die if he saw torn boots." I chuckled but Dominic didn't get it and shrugged. "Meet me here at the house at six in the morning."

It was six on the nose and Dominic was walking up on the porch. The little ones were still in bed and I just kissed them all and thanked Nana and had her book in my bag that was on my back. Nana hugged me and then pulled me away and smiled at me, it was a smile I couldn't help but return. After things I learned from Nana I knew she was a very special woman. She was my Nana after all.

I walked with Dominic to the train station where Demirti greeted me with a big hug and a hint of a mischievous smile when he saw Dominic but he ushered us on the train anyways.

_The blinding flashes of cameras shocked me as a Peacekeeper had a strong grip on my arm and shoved me into the train car after Cameron bounded on. He was almost excited to ride on a train. I knew I was going to die I wanted out. The door slammed and I threw my body against it in a vain attempt to get out. NO! _

"You okay?" Dominic asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned from the closed door and swallowed and nodded. "Yea, I…go enjoy breakfast I'll be there shortly I just need a minute." I said slipping away to the car I knew would have my name on it. I heard Demitri usher Dominic to the dinning car.

I made it to my car and fell to the ground holding my head. Everything was rushing back to me. The ride to the Capitol I was making again, the difference is this time I was safe for the most part from death. I was being sent back for the entertainment of these sick people who laughed death in the face. I ran into the bathroom and puked. I sank to the floor and started crying then I pulled out Nana's book and finally cracked it open since I found out she was Victor.

_My reaping. The scariest moment of my life. I was ushered into the roped where the other 16 year old girls were and I stood huddled with my two friends from school. I thought, I had my name in that reaping ball only five times. My brother Ephraim, had the most at 36. He took out tesserae for my family. The three kids and both my parents. I was more scared for him than anyone else. _

_ I remember that stupid Maybell Duphane bobble up on stage after Mayor Liliam gave his speech no one cares about. That woman's hair was scarlet red and her outfit was a horrid vomit green and hot pink heels. I wanted to puke. I remember that knott in my stomach when I saw her long nails dig into the female's reaping ball and when she drew the name…_

_ "And are ladies, Miss…Garnet Rudasill!" she called. _

_ My name._

_ My friends let go of me and I walked onto the stage. No one volunteered, and I would have it no other way. _

_ "Our Gentle men…Mr. Ephraim Rudasill!" _

_ I saw my brother's face, how could we both get chosen. My mother would die losing two children to the games at one time. We both put on a brave face but in the Vistor's room in the hall me and my sister and mother broke down while Ephraim and my father tried to be strong. Ephraim promised my mother she would see me again. Everyone knew there could only be one Victor. I was set on making it my brother, he thought the other way around. _

_ I remember the feeling of that cold steel door of the train shut in my face. Ephraim pulled me close and let me cry into his shoulder like the big brother he always was to me. _

I leaned my head back against the door. What was I doing? I was wallowing in self-pity over something I couldn't control. I felt utterly helpless and hurt. Soon I would be back in that God-awful remake center with Demitri and the prep team making me over to look absolutely perfect to go into an interview that will be published in all magazines along with a few photos of myself. I closed Nana's book and tossed it up onto the bed before pulling myself up and shaking out my un easiness.

I walked out of the car and into the dining car to be served by a blonde haired Avox, the same one who served me before my games. He gave a weak contort of a smile and I thanked him for the food before I began to pick at it and eat. I mostly moved my food around any appetite I had was lost when the door closed of the train to district 7. I felt my stomach constrict and I wanted to puke when I ate the lamb stew. It was so rich.

"That stuff is amazing!" Dominic said walking over and sitting next to me.

I cringed and pushed the bowl in front of him, "Take mine then. I can't eat this food anymore."

"It pains you that much to know you are going back to the Captiol?" he asked taking a bite of my stew eyeing me curiously.

I pushed my chair back and walked to the window and looked out watching the districts pass by. "Yes, my life was taken in that arena all for the sick enjoyment of those people." I said through barred teeth. "I don't want them in my life anymore, they've done enough to me already."

"Looks like you'll have to get over that dearie." Miss Andria chimed. I rolled my eyes, the stupid district rep who only wanted fame because I won.

"I have to live with it I don't have to get over it." I snapped.

"Still the same stubborn attitude as before." She said.

"Maybe if—"

Demirtri stepped in and cleared his throat breaking the tension of the room before I lunged at any one's throat. "I'm sure our guest wouldn't want anyone's neck to be snapped off, Greer." He said it so it would sting.

I turned to face him and scowled. "I don't see why I have to come do an interview anyway. It's not like its important to me."

"Face it as a Victor, the newest at that you are owned by the Capitol." Andria said looking at her long pink nails.

"No one owns me except myself. I am not just another pawn in those stupid games." I said bitterly.

She puckered her lips and chuckled. I hated that woman to the core, "Looks like you already are. And soon you'll be Mentor, then you'll start to understand."

As she turned to leave I raised my voice and threw my hands up, "That this is murder. And for your sick entertainment you Captiol people condone this monstrous behavior at the expense of twenty four childrens life!"

"You lived, so its twenty three." She smirked.

"Not when all your values and life goals were stripped away and you killed twenty-three innocent people just so you can return and they can never return again!" I yelled. I new I was red and I took my fist and pounded it into the wall leaving a dent in the awkward plaster on the wall.

Dominic stared at me with his mouth open. Demitri tried to come over and put a hand on my shoulder but I brushed him away and pushed Andria into the door frame as I left and went back into my room. I locked the door and screamed the same blood curdling scream at the end of my games.

I was a pawn, a piece in a twisted sick game. I was not going to let that get in my way. One day I will be renewed. I don't know how anymore but I will not stand to have the Captiol walk all over me.

"_Any clue what you are going to do for your special training?" Cameron asked._

_I shrugged "Probably shoot my bow and arrow, or thrown knives- you know hunting, what we grew up doing in 7." I sighed, "do you know?"_

"_I think I'm going to throw the spears or work with the maces. I've gotten used to them." He said._

"_Greer." A female voice said. _

_I smirked and trudged off into the training gym once again. There were Gamemakers in their purple robes around a bit punch bowl, sipping on wine. They were half drunk, half attentive to me. I set up with a row of knives at my belt and the bow in my hand and quiver on my back. _

"_Begin." A grey haired man's voice boomed._

_I turned and instantly released two arrows skewering the heart and forehead of a dummy. I rolled and jumped launching arrows and the occasional knife. Then with my last arrow I jumped on top of the weight rack and shot the light above me as sparks of all colors whirled around me. An applause erupted and I was dismissed. _

_I remember watching the TV that night when Cameron got a seven and I got a ten on my training score. _

_I got a ten. _

I woke up in a sweat as someone was banging on my door. I opened it and it was Dominic. "they said we get to the Capitol in half an hour." I thanked him and he stayed in the door way so I invited him into the room.

"I'm sorry, being here, going back puts me on edge." I apologized sitting on the couch.

He stood awkwardly against the closed door, "I'm happy I came. It's neat."

"At least you get to see it without the fear of being tossed into a blood thirsty combat arena fending for your life." I said sourly.

He came and sat next to me.

"I have nightmares every night." I said quietly, "it hurts, but they come at me and I can't stop them, and I need sleep so I sleep through the recaps. It comes in flashes of light and I remember the fears, the screams, the blood, everything that went through those games. And coming back just sparks my memory. Certain words conjure up feeling I pushed aside and recall about the games. It literally is killing me, and making me go insane. I can't stop the nightmares and I can't stop the flood of memories. I'm horrified that tonight they will ask me to recall something and I will break to pieces.

"I'm a murder, I'm only sitting here today because twenty-three other innocent children were killed for me to come home. Eight of which died at my hands. I've drawn human blood and I almost died as well. That axe I used to sever that boys head, still can be heard ringing in my ear with the sound of tearing flesh and bone breaking. If I would've let that boy take his sword and chop my head off I wouldn't be here. I did it in defense but I still did it. I'm nothing but a killer and a pawn of a sick game right now. I can't wash the blood off my hands and every night I hear Cameron crying to me to just step out and save him.

"I knew he would die right after I was killed either way. I was terrified and when I saw him fall in his own blood I promised myself to avenge his death and I did. I severed the head of the boy who killed him and all the others who posed any threat to me. I was on a blood lust after I killed the girl from District four. He pretty head of brown curls lay with a knife sunken into to her temple. I did that, and I felt nothing until I got out of that arena. I slept peacefully at night and sat and watched in pride as faces of tributes I killed showed in the night sky. Cannon's of those I murdered were beautiful noises to my ears. I kept my promise and I was closer to being home to the six kids who mean the world to me. My little brothers and my little sisters." I said looking out of the window and didn't realize the nails of my right hand digging into the skin of my left forearm to hold back tears I was desperately trying to fight back.

I turned to Dominic and saw tears in his eyes. A strong grown boy. I made cry. I looked down and shook my head. "I never should have told you that."

He weakly put a strong hand on my shoulder, "I'm happy you did. You don't have to carry this burden alone."

I nodded once, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>so how'd you like it? leave a comment and let me know. it would be much appreciated. <strong>

-Lee


	4. Victory tour

**Thanks for all the comments, they mean alot to me. happy you all are enjoying the story! **

remember i do not on the Hunger Games.

**so here is another chapter and a little more inside to Nana's games as well as Greer's**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, love how did the—" Nana started.<p>

I threw my bag on the counter of the kitchen knocking over a pitcher of lemonade that was almost empty and it spilt on the floor. I threw my hands up and looked at Nana wildly.

"I can't do this anymore, Nana! I'm going to go insane!" I raised my voice and she came a shushed me and pulled me into a hug. Even though she was old and frail she was strong. Wisdom and her past made her that way. If only I could turn out like her one day.

"Yes you can, Pooka. If anyone knows that it's me. I've watched you grow up, you little rebel. So sweet, yet so fiery and full of spirit. Pooka, don't give up just yet. Time heal all wounds. Now look in a few months you will have a job to do and you can't just sit here and do nothing. Those two kids need you just like you needed Paul and he needed me. I've trained my fair share of tributes all died except Paul, he had that same fire inside of him as you do and you will find that in your tributes or one of them and they will come out as Victor. You can not give up, Pooka, what would your father say if he were here instead of me?" Nana replied.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes that held so much behind them. I straightened up and smiled, "He would be proud of me and now he would tell me to work as hard as I can to bring my tributes back. He would tell me not to allow the Captiol and their games to get under my skin. To do what I have to do and move on. He would want me to be strong for the little ones."

Nana nodded and took my callused hand in her old, worn slender fingers. "Have I ever told you the final recount of my games?"

"Nana before you gave me that book three days ago I didn't even know you were in the Games. Thank you, by the way, the story helps when I recall my own memories."

She led me outside and around back to the stone bench in the garden. She sat me down and she adjusted the shall around her neck and cleared her throat. "Dear it's been so long, but I remember it as clear as day. You just don't forget something like that ever. It will stay with you, it is a mark and memory burned into ourselves for life.

"Let's see the last day, I still had my brother, Ephraim, with me…

_"Garnet, we have to keep moving." Emphrain urged me. _

_ My ankle was swollen and the cut on my upper thigh looked like it was getting infected. "Okay…" I said hobbling after him. The bow on my back and his hand were our only weapons, and the green pack on his back held our food. _

_ I could feel the pain in my leg shoot up with each step I took on the swollen limb. I remember i wanted to curl in bed and have my mother nurse me back. That wasn't going to happen. Then I thought, there were three of us left. Ephraim, the girl from District 4 and myself. I gulped. I prayed it would end soon for me so my brother could just go home. _

_ We hit the clearing and were on the beach. I knew walking in the sand was going to be even more of a challenge then on the soft floor of the forest. Then we heard the scream. It came from somewhere to the left followed by and arrow in my brothers stomach. _

_ I released and arrow in the direction the voice came from only to have the girl with a murderous look in her eye tear down the beach towards me and Ephraim. My brother tore the arrow out of his stomach with a wince then held his axe up towards the uncoming girl. But the blow he would deliver to her never came and an arrow pierced his forehead. _

_ "Ephraim!" I yelled and released the bow to fall in the sand. _

_ I ran to my brother's limp body just as the girl swung the bow over my head. I rolled to the left and scooped up the axe and swung and her right hand fell in front of me. She snarled just as my brother's cannon went off. We were the last two standing. I took the axe and swung and it hit her square in the side and she dropped the bow and clung to her side. She started crying then. But she pulled a knife out and limped towards me. I lined up my axe, closed my eyes and swung. _

_ Then I heard two thumps. And a pool of blood swarmed my feet. Her head with her beady brown eyes was laying at my feet. Her body hunched over her bow with the bloodied axe in my hand I tossed it on the ground next to her just as someone announced me as Victor. _

_ I had doctors all over me saying they had to cut the wound on my leg open to get the infection out. I had gone into shock and I couldn't make sense of anything being said to me. I had just seen my brother die protecting me, I got revenge on his killer. It was the only person I killed in the arena. my hands started shaking. I was a killer. My brother was dead. Because I won, my brother and everyone else was dead._

_ I murdered my own brother…_

"Nana, I know how you feel…" I reminisced on her story. She won by decapitating a person as well. "Your brother, I'm sure he would be proud of you."

"Just as I am of you, little one." She said weakily smiling at me I saw a glimmer of a tear _in her eye. _

"How do you do it, Nana? How did you stay sane after everything you've been through? Here I am falling to pieces." I wondered.

"I came home and found my younger sister, she was just a baby when I won, didn't understand anything. Had no clue her brother was dead, and I was a broken person. She couldn't even fathom why momma cried every day Ephraim and I were in the arena or why daddy started drinking. So I came back and decided to live for her, so maybe her life would be better then it was. she grew up in a Victor's mansion. The one right across the street to be exact. Then I found a man I grew to love and married. Even thought we never had children after he passed as well as your parents I adopted seven amazing children and one very strong willed girl. I decided to make something of my life.

"It was hard and I cried a lot, I thought I was going insane. Though, Mason was always there to right me when I fell and comfort me when I cried. After the first year I was mentor and the kids died by the third day I promised myself and all y tributes I would work just as hard as they did to make sure they had just as good of a chance or better to win. And look Paul came back, and so did you." She smiled.

I sat back and thought about it. Nana looked at me like she almost waited for me to say something. I turned and my gaze met hers. Those eyes, every time I look into them I see something of her past. Her grey blue eyes softened and she smiled and I smiled in return. I nodded and stood up offering her a hand to stand.

"I'm not sure what, but I'm going to live for something." I said, I looked at the house and say Rose's face in the bed room window, "I'm going to fight for those kids, so they never have to endure what we did. Nana, I want away with these games."

"And exactly how will you do that?" she popped the last syllable and put her hands on her hips.

I shook my head and chuckled, "_That_. I'm not sure about just yet. I think I may just go along with the way things are set up."

She chuckled and smiled at me, "You always were your father's child."

I smiled and nodded.

"There's my Princess!" Demitri called as soon as I got off the train and into the remake center once again. I jumped into his familiar embrace and let him hug me. He was the only Capitol resident I trusted at all. "let's get you all prettied up, shall we?" I nodded, his voice always calmed me when I was frantic.

I allowed myself to be swept away by my crazy old prep team and sat as the gave me the same treatment like I was going in the games. It hurt and stung and I felt the pressure of memories coming back.

_The hot wax was poured over my leg and the tall woman, Dina, with blue hair placed fabric over it and then ripped it off and when I screamed she apologized. I leaned back and went through the next round of tear all hair off my body. my eye brows were basically wacked off and left in a high-arching line and my skin was scrubbed raw then moisturized once again. My hair was washed and scrubbed and my nails were filed and painted a forest green. _

_ I stood there naked in front of the mirror wishing I could cover my body until my stylist came in. He intrigued me. He had natural colored hair that was dark that he had pulled back into a pony tail and his skin was a fair shade and the only thing I could see that was different about him was the black eyeliner he used ever so slightly to make his blue eyes pop. He never came close enough to touch me but he circled around me and looked at every detail of my body to make sure I was perfect before tossing me the silk robe that I hurridly wrapped around my body. _

"Oh you are so beautiful, dearie!" the tall scrawny lady who's name I never remember said.

"thank you.." my voice wandered as Demitri walked in yet again to survey my body.

"You gained your weight back, mostly." He said nodding, "That's good. You are healthy." He tossed me my robe and then took my hand and led me to a black bag that he used to hide my Capitol tour dress.

"We give you your Victor, Greer Hutchinson!" President Whitlock announced.

I stepped out of the curtains with my forest green empire waist formal flowing behind me. My long hair was curled and pinned half up and half down. I gracefully mastered walking in the four inch heels Andria insisted I wear and half kill myself in. I smiled and blew kisses, sucking up to the Capitol, and everyone started cheering and I waved.

President Whitlock shook my hand- me not letting my hatred for this man show through- and I smiled and allowed him to kiss the back of my hand. For the first time the President will be asking me questions and allow me to say a speech- one that I will make up as I go along and hope I don't insult anyone. This will be broadcasted all over Panem and everyone is forced to tune in, I pray I don't piss anyone off. No matter how much I don't want to be here I will act as if everything was fine.

"Miss Greer, you look as lovely as always!" Whitlock said and twirled me around. The clear stones on the forest green gone twinkled in the lights as I spun. "Now if I am correct you have something you would like to address to the audience."

I nodded and gave my best smile, "Thank you President Whitlock for this honor to be here today. It truly is an honor to be your 100th year Victor." I laid on the fluff and overly flattered the Capitol and the President and by the reactions I saw it was a well bull-shitted speech. Nothing to hurt anyone and very kiss-my-ass to the Capitol.

Of course my little I-am-so-honored-crap speech I was asked only a hundred questions to which I gave very blunt answers or went on to say how I loved the Capitol. To bad I didn't.

"How many districts left, Demitri?" I groaned.

"Sweetie, we are just hitting your district so five." He said weakly smiling.

I had already been on the road and stopping in a district each day of eight days so far talking to people who probably hate my guts because I came home. Every time I looked out into the audience I saw faces of girls and boys, and parents. Who had hopes of their child coming home? A girl waiting for her boyfriend or a boy waiting for his girl? What brothers and sister would never be able to have a role model? All because I am alive…

"I want this to be over…" I whined, I had enough. Now I have to address my own family and friends and see Mallory.

"Look President is being nice enough to let you spend all day tomorrow with your family and friends since you will address everyone tonight. Be happy you get to be home for a while." Demitri said.

I went to sleep only to be woken up a few hours later by Demitri to be dressed and styled for my address. My hair was left straight to my waist and my face was only coated in a light shimmer to highlight my features. I was put into a short dress very ancient Greek in style. It was one shouldered and held together by a gold leaf broach over my right arm, leaving the scar on my left exposed. The emerald dress fell to my mid-thigh showing off my athletic legs- what everyone says is my best feature. I had gold flats where a gold ribbon tied all the way up to just below my knees. A gold bracelet with tiny diamonds was put on my left wrist and small pearl earrings adorned my ears. Nothing to bold, but nothing less then stunning.

I was hurried to the square where a stage was set up, just like the reaping, and people crowded into the squares.

"Good evening my family and friends." I smiled, "It is an honor as your 100th hunger games Victor to be here today. As a tribute from his District it warms my heart to see familiar faces I've grown up with. It is my pleasure to thank each and every one of you because in some way direct or indirect you are the reason I am back here today."

"And my brother is not!" someone towards the front cried out.

My eyes snapped downwards and it was Mallory. Her eyes wild and full of hatred. She stood up in the middle of the crowd.

"Mallory…" her mother tried to pull her down but Mallory pulled away and pointed at me.

"You are here, my brother is dead. You didn't do anything to save him! You watched him die and did nothing! You are a monster!" she screamed.

Peace Keepers came from behind me and I put a hand out to stop them and they looked at me confused. "Hold on." I took the mic off it's stand and walked to the end of the stage. I spotted Dominic who smiled and nodded at me. I took a deep breath.

"I have a story. It's about a girl, a boy, and a sick twisted game. The 100th Hunger Games to be exact. Sit down, this may take a while, Mallory. You want to know why I couldn't save your brother and I was paralyzed with fear? Here is exactly why. So here is my story about the 100th Hunger Games." I took one more shaky breath and began, "Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>ooo cliff hanger, how i hate them.<strong>

**okay so i am sorry to say you will not hear of her story just yet, you have to wait until she tells her tributes her story in the next chapter or two. sorry but that's how the plot goes and i must continue down the straight and narrow path. so i hope yall enjoyed. leave questions, comments, concerns. thanks!**

-Lee


	5. Reaping

**first off id like to say sorry if past chaps were confusing i just noticed i didnt leave an extra space when the story moved to a new part. ill fix that from now on so you arent confused.**

**second, thanks to everyone who commented and read my story, its really nice to hear from you all**

**third, i do not own the hunger games.**

**fourth, yay a little more of Greer's games!**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walked in my heels over to the chair next to Andria and sat down and flipped my hair out of my face. Today was the Reaping for the 101st Hunger Games. My palms were clammy and I was nervous as hell even though I was safe for ever and my sisters and brothers were still not old enough to be in the Reaping yet. I watched as four Peacekeepers brought out the reaping balls, two great big glass balls with hundreds of names written down, name that did not include mine any longer.<p>

Mayor Bloomage took the stage and welcomed every. He gave his annual opening speech which included rules to the Hunger Games and reaping- who didn't know this speech by heart by now? I know I could basically recite it by heart.

Andria then took center stage and her white curly hair bobbed. That woman was always dying her hair and wearing funny colors. Today she wore tall electric blue heels with a bright orange dress suit that was utterly hideous though I would never tell her that. I had to stifle a laugh at her annoying voice. I never like Andria.

"Now for our ladies! Who will be our lucky tribute!"

Who is the very unlucky tribute she meant. Her long pink finger nails reached into the glass ball as she fished around for names. I was getting antsy waiting.

"Fauna Hill!" she called.

I looked out to the crowd and saw a black haired twelve year old make her way up to the stage. My heart jumped in my throat, she was so young. I kept quiet, I could do nothing. The girl came on stage and turned to face everyone. She let a single tear roll down her face. Her knuckles were white clenched into fists at her side.

"And for our Gentle man!"

Who will be the next kid thrown to their death never to come back again?

"Mr. Andre Gibbs!" Andria exclaimed.

I knew him, he was my age. 18, he was almost safe… Andre walked with his head held high and his jaw set. He stood next to Fauna and towered over her, he would defiantly be intimidating.

"Congratulations tributes! May the odds be _ever _in your favor." Andria chimed and clapped her hands together. The two are herded into the Justice Building to say good bye to their visitors. I remember that day. I saw my Nana and all my siblings cry but Nana soon smiled and told me to hurry back and I did.

I was allowed to stay for half an hour before a peacekeeper would escort me to the train. My siblings all came hug me and gave me a card that said to have fun (if that were possible) they realize I am going on a trip but not going get killed. The older ones understood and were happy about that when last year they cried the most. Nana kissed me and brought me a package tied with hemp and a yellow letter attached. It was a relief to know I was not the one's who life was in danger this year.

Dominic came up to me and from behind scooped me into a hug and spun me around. I giggled, something only he could make me do very recently.

"You're safe forever!" I smiled placing my package down and taking his big hands in my slender ones.

"As are you." He kissed my hands then my forehead.

Some say we are together, I saw the past few months have brought us together as very close friends. After the Victory tour when I came home he- every day- would come visit me, come walk with me and make me laugh and smile. Nana said she had never seen me happier then I was with Dominic. She said it broke down the hostile walls I put up, save for a select few. She was right, I wasn't as angry at the world, I was smiling and happy. I even always get this light butterfly in my tummy feeling around him.

"Hurry home soon." He said.

I smiled, "I'll be fine. Stressed, sure, but I'll be fine. Plus my house has a phone call the number on the door early in the morning or late at night starting in three days and I'll had Demitri let me talk. That's his mobile phone- I think they are really neat too."

"I'm just worried about you." He weakily said.

"Why? I'm not tribute this year." I replied.

He looked down at me, "I've seen you when you talked about getting your tributes. This won't be easy for you. You will have nightmares, we know it, and it will bring back fresh memories and hurt you."

"Thank you, but I'll do my best to stay sane. It's not the end of the world for me yet." I smiled.

"True. Oh, I have this for you, but open it on the train before you go to bed." He said handing me a little black box with a silver bow.

"Dominic, you didn't have to get me anything." I smiled as he placed it in my hands.

"I know, I wanted to." He hugged me as a peacekeeper came and tapped my shoulder.

"I'll be back in no time, plus you'll see me on TV." I smiled and allowed him to wrap me in a hug so tight it was hard to breath.

"I will miss you. Hurry home. And Greer, remember stay focused, and don't get to stressed. The worst is over for you. Have fun if you can." He kissed my hand and waved as I picked up my package from Nana and followed the peacekeeper to the car.

"Jeez, slow down, kids you're gonna puke and it better not be on me." I laughed walking into the dinning cart seeing Fauna and Andre shovel food into their mouths. I knew they both came from the poorer part of town so I understood. They lived not far from where I used to and starvation was not an uncommon thing.

I sat down across from Andrea who continued to eat the beef stew like it may run off his plate. I stifled a giggle and started digging into my own food and went back to the habit of wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my tunic.

In the next car over I sat on a big cushioned chair while I face Andrea and Fauna who sat on a couch. Andria was off somewhere but I could care less.

"So what can each of you do? Skill wise." I asked.

Fauna shrugged, "I just started in the fields, I'm good with plants and climbing trees."

"food and medicine, good." I turned to Andre, "Andre?"

"You know I wrestle with Dominic and out in the fields I use the bows for bigger game with the men." He already told me what I knew.

"Hunting, and hand to hand combat. Two useful skills, not use your hunting on men instead and you'll do fine." I replied.

"So once we are in the arena—" Fauna started.

"One thing at a time and that was just for me to gauge you two. You don't worry about the arena. Enjoy the food, do what your stylists say, no ifs ands ors or buts about it. Get some sleep too. We will be in the Captiol tomorrow and you two will be made over in the remake center before the chariot rides tomorrow night. So I want to see you two off to bed. Chop chop." I smiled.

Fauna bounded towards her sleeping car while Andrea sat there unmoving.

"Andre, I'm serious about you getting some sleep." I said.

He nodded, "I want to ask you something, slightly personal."

"Okay shoot." I replied, why not a question can't hurt.

"Are you taken for Dominic? He's my friend but he won't tell me anything." Andre said.

I smiled and blushed, "I really do like him, yes."

"cool, he's an amazing guy. He'd make you really happy." He seemed to want to ask something else. I waited and didn't say anything until he continued, "Tell me about your games. The fourth Quarter quell. I mean what was the twist there was no obvious twist…"

"Someone found it out…before they died. Lee, the boy from district 12. There were only 24 weapons. Each weapon was different and each one had a single number scribbled into it. I noticed a number 17 on my knife that was placed at my feet of the platform before the bloodbath, but it meant nothing to me. I thought they numbered their weapons in the factory like the type number or something. Turns out those were target numbers. Each target number went to a tribute and in the order, after the blood bath, each tribute would be attacked or challenged by the game makers. I was chased by mutant wolves. if it wasn't for the girl from 10, who was given a bow, being dead and her bow left in my path I may have not lived if I didn't climb a tree and shoot them all." I explained.

"So, basically you were targeted…"

"And if you acquired a new weapon, you were to be targeted according to that number. I was relieved when I realized the bow was numbered 4 and the axe, I got later, was 13. So I was lucky not to be targeted again." I continued.

"Describe the blood bath." He pressed.

_Sixty seconds. That's all the time we had to stand up on our platforms and see the arena. it was a heavy wooded area with a single clearing, where the cornucopia stood. There was a hunting knife at my feet, convenient. We were all placed in a perfect even circle around the cornucopia. The boy from District 4 was on my left and the girl from 8 was on my right. I looked and saw a green and black back pack not far away, one would be mine. I was fast, one of the fastest of the girls at my school._

_ That's when the bell rang and I scooped up the knife and ran. I grabbed the bigger of the two bags which was the green on and I ran out of there. Someone screamed and the girl from 8 crashed to my feet with a dart in her neck. Shit! I broke into a full sprint only to be tackled by the girl from District 1. She punched me and pulled the pack off of my back and the kicked me in the gut before running off again. I stood and stumbled picking up a lost black jacket that fell out the back pack before pulling it on as I was running in a full sprint once again. I broke into the forest and ran until my feet were numb and I was on auto pilot and still running for my life. _

_ I ran for hours until I heard people running after me. Then I turned and saw four Careers breaking through the trees. Shit! Again! I ran and ran until I heard something whiz by me. A dart. _

_ "Get down!" I was tackled by Lee, the boy from 12 then right when the spear stuck into the tree above me where I just was. We ran. _

_We had lost the Careers running until it was too dark to go anymore. We had headed in a diagonal path from the cornucopia and put a good few miles between us and the clearing, and we got off the track of the Careers- which was great. We climbed into a tree and decided we were both to tried to kill each other, plus he saved my life. One night would be fine. _

_ From what I saw later on in the night in the sky was filled with 13 faces. Cameron, my district partner was still safe. That still left only nine of us left, including me and Cameron and all four of the six Careers, Lee, and two others I couldn't place names or faces too. _

_ Later I found out the blood bath was brutal, the Careers also collected the supplies and weapons and left nothing but scraps left as they made a camp site around the cornucopia. They knew no one would mess with them. We were all outnumbered anyways. _

"That's what the blood bath was like for me. Sometimes in the past it's been worse but usually is less fatalities then that." I said.

"Will you finish your story of your Games tomorrow night?" he asked.

I nodded after a moment, "I can tell you my story. It would be an honor."

"Good night, Greer." He said before heading off to bed.

I followed his lead and went to bed hoping for a few hours. I had all the time in the world tomorrow until a few hours before when Demitri, who was my stylist while Raul took his place and became Fauna's stylist, would come fetch me to get ready. I shut my eyes in hopes of a peaceful night. And that for once is exactly what I got.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? whatcha think?<strong>

**so you will hear Greer's entire or half of her games in the next chapter (depends how long it gets). i hope you all enjoyed the story and continue to read into Greer's games and her life.**

- lee


	6. The Games

**im so sorry ive been gone for so long. dont hate me! i've been so busy with school and dancing and everything else its crazy. but here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Greer's Games.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door and when I opened it Andre walked in. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and led him over to the couch. I poured him and myself some hot chocolate from a pitcher and he sipped it eagerly. I sat on the opposite end of the couch facing his, leaning on the arm rest, cross-legged.<p>

"Is Fauna not coming?" I asked.

He shook his head, "She didn't want to hear another story of the games. She's scared enough as it is."

"As she should be." I nodded.

"I just don't want to protect her the whole time and have it come down to me and her." He said.

"I suggest being with her until half or a third of you are left then you must go your separate ways. Unless you'd be willing to kill yourself so she could come home." I said drinking my hot chocolate.

He thought about it then shook his head, "I have a family who needs me and a girlfriend I want to come back to." I nodded and he looked at me, "Now, will you tell me the story of your games?"

I nodded after I took a deep breath, here we go, "I'll start from after Lee and I hid in that tree for the night. That much I told you, the blood bath, and the Careers chasing me."

He nodded and let me collect my thoughts before starting.

_So we slept through the night awkwardly huddled next to each other to brace the cold. I welcomed the extra body heat, and didn't care it was a boy I never met before. He got away from the bloodbath with a back pack that contained a sleeping bag he hesitantly shared until I took my knife and stuck it in the tree high above my head. He took his mace and did likewise, so we were both unarmed which eased any uneasiness we had. _

_ We saw the thirteen faces in the sky and tried to figure out who was left. We came up with four Careers, Cameron, Lee, myself, the girl from district 10 and the boy from district 3. Nine of us left, and it wasn't even day two left. I had a feeling these games were going to go by quickly. Lee told me to get some sleep and awkwardly allowed me to crawl into the sleeping back next to him and lay up next to him. We woke up the next day giggling at each other at how close we slept but it was really cold and the body reflecting sleeping bag kept us both warm and safe for the few hours of sleep we got. _

_ By dawn we climbed down and I secured my knife to my belt. We decided to look for water before going our separate ways and had hopes of getting a somewhat decent meal. We walked in a diagonal again going away from the clearing and we talked and got to know a little about each other. That's when I began to get to know Lee the oldest of three boys, he was almost free from the games. His mother had passed away years ago and his father worked in the coal mines of district 12. He said they lived in a part of the district called the Seam, the poorer part of the district. It was interesting to get to know what other districts were like since I'd been trapped in District seven all my life._

_ Hours into walking we saw a very small stream and helped ourselves to the water. I splashed my arms, face and neck. I remember the water was ice cold and prickling at my skin. I remember seeing an awkward water bird and threw my knife at it injuring it. Once I had a hold on the duck I wrung its neck and we had lunch and I put half of a piece of bread in my pocket for later. After putting out the fire, getting rid of the rest of the bird and hiding the bones and such under rocks Lee and I shook hands and wished each other luck. I really hoped it wouldn't come down to us two. _

_ I continued walking in the direction we were going following the stream. That's when I heard the cannon. The fourteenth cannon, I wondered who it was for but it wasn't close enough to be Lee's and a little relief washed over me. The forest got less dense as I made my way and I eventually came to a clearing where a natural little spring was. I took the quiet as an opportunity to strip down and wash off. After a minute or two of scrubbing I got out and pulled my clothes back on and re braided my hair. _

_ I had nowhere to go. I could head back where I came from and run into Careers or I could continue straight and not know what to expect… I turned and headed back up the little stream the way I came after leaving Lee. I remember keeping my eyes open for anything but I never saw or heard anything until mid afternoon. That's when I heard the treading of footsteps. I turned and saw the girl from district 10 with a whip in his hands. _

_ I turned and started sprinting but before I knew it the hard crack of a whip came across my back and I gasped and kept running. I faced the girl and grabbed my knife but she stopped and looked to her right, then back at me before turning and running away. Then I saw the black wave, a swarm of tracker jacker bees fly in her direction. They didn't even see me…_

_ I continued running with an ache on my back and I could feel a whelp forming. My first injury from the games. Oh, joy, I thought very sarcastically. I remember walking along the under growth an hour later when I heard crying of a boy and pleading. I dove into the under growth and made myself silent and invisible to everyone around me. I was scared, I'm not going to lie. I was scared to death. _

_ I steadied and silenced my breathing, and stopped shaking but kept a hand on my blade at my waist. I remember seeing a couple of feet first then someone being dragged and held. He was crying. Then I saw it was Cameron…I froze in place. He had bruises all over and looked like hell. The other boys had a few cuts and scratched but nothing serious. Then they started talking about me. About how they would kill me if they found me. I was the girl who drove them insane. I was the girl with a spark in her eye and hope in her heart to see my family once again. They said I needed to be killed for my own good. They said I had no chance and I sickened them with my attitude of I'll be okay and everything happens for a reason. _

_ I was to be nailed into a tree, then my arms and legs cut, my lips to be cut and my stomach then left to bleed out, be shot by another or die by drowning in my own blood. It sounded like a cruel crucifixion to me, which is exactly what it was. They said it would make for a good show. The girl with hope to be nailed and all hope cut from me… I felt a silent tear roll down my face. I didn't want to imagine it but I imagined myself biting my tongue not giving them the satisfaction of crying or screaming out loud. _

_ "NO! Please don't!" Cameron cried, "NO! no!" he screamed as the big guy from 2, Damien, took his knife and carved the number 7 into Cameron's arm. My eyes stung as I hid in the dark this how I would be killed? Being branded by a knife as a district rat, as he called me in training. I had only a small knife at my belt and a half of piece of bread in my jacket pocket. I could do nothing for Cameron, I was out numbered, out powered, and frozen to death._

_ "Greer! Please!" he screamed- it was like he could tell I was somewhere hiding-as the boy from one yanked him by the hair and pulled his head back so his throat was exposed. "NO!" Cameron's body was shaking. I wanted to shut my eyes and open them and end up back in bed at home, but I couldn't close my eyes and was forced to watch._

_ "Where's your partner, not so tough when she's faced with death aye?" Damien laughed. My lips went up into a snarl but nothing came from me and I was frozen in place._

_ "Please, I don't know where she is." Cameron sobbed._

_ "If she came out we wouldn't have to kill you. We'd take her and go." The boy from 1, Madix reasoned._

_ "Please, I don't know. I haven't seen her since two days ago." Cameron said. This was true. "NO!" he screamed as the knife cut across his torso. The sound of ripping flesh made me kneel over but I refused to vomit yet, I couldn't give away where I was. I saw Cameron being held crying, bleeding, just wanting to be home to his sister, mom and dad. _

_ "Tell me where she is!" Damien yelled._

_ Cameron broke into more tears, "I don't know!"_

_ Damien let out a scream and then cut Cameron's throat and a cannon sounded and Madix dropped Cameron's body to the ground in a pool of blood. I held it in until the others left to start heaving up nothing. Then I saw the back pack on his back. I knew I shouldn't but I ran and got it off of Cameron before cringing and running back into the woods. I left him there to be brought home in a wooden box by the Capitol. I did nothing to help him out of my own fear. Those wild green eyes scared me to this day._

_ I remember tugging that pack on my back and walking away from where the Career boys went. I walked until my feet hurt and I felt so horrible I couldn't do anything and didn't even try to save Cameron that I didn't even want to go on at this point. I climbed into a thick tree and decided to check his pack. No weapons. A pack of dried apples, crackers, a half full bottle of water, sunglasses, and a sleeping bag! I took the sleeping bag and unrolled it and bunked down into a fork in the tree for the night. I knew by the end of the night I would see Cameron's face and one other person, secret hoping it wasn't Lee._

_ I slept until the Anthem woke me up and then in the sky I saw the boy from District 3 was now dead, as well as Cameron. I wandered how the boy died… then I closed my eyes with my hand around my knife and promised myself one thing. Cameron's death would not go avenged. There were four Careers, the run away girl from district 10, and me and Lee. Only seven of us left. _

_ The next morning I awoke and packed my sleeping bag away and decided to hunt. Within a few hours, I assume I killed myself a small bird and hurriedly built a small fire. It was broad daylight so I wasn't scared. Until I heard the canon not far from me. I put out the fire and grabbed the stick of charred bird and kept my knife in hand and ran away from the sound. I had no clue where I was going. _

_ After a while I bit into the bird, I accidently burned it. I cut away at the burned flesh with my knife and noticed a little black number on it. 17. It was just the prototype number or whatever ive seen that before on weapons the capitol numbers them I guess. I started walking towards what I heard was a little stream. After washing my face and drinking my fill I looked around. _

_ That's when the ground started to shake. I had never felt an earth quake before but I knew something was wrong. I stood up and took hold of my knife. Then I turned and saw it. There was a pack of charging mutant wolves. I cursed and turned on my heels and ran. I knew screaming would do me no good so I savored my renewed energy and plowed through the forest. _

_ By this time I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I heard the howls and snapping of jaws. After what seemed like an hour I broke through into the clearing with the cornucopia. Then I saw the girl from 10 break out of the trees with her bow raised, and the whip at her hip. She was running from a pack of angry felines that were all hideous. She tripped! The animals were on her and I kept running, I was out of my mind. I heard a whistle and a dart flew and stuck a wolf and it fell but the three others lost none of their footing. Then I saw Lee shoot another down, then until there was one left. The girl's canon sounded and then the felines left. They just left. I scoped up the bow and raised and arrow and turned. One shot. I released the arrow right as the wolf pounced and was on me. It howled and went limp but not before its claws sunk deeply into my leg. I let out a howl and Lee rolled the body off of me before helping me stand. _

_ "My leg!" I whined sitting as I watched the wolf's body disappear. I looked at the bow while Lee bandaged my leg. I saw a number 13 on it. Then I reached for the girl's whip and saw a number 18. "Lee look."_

_ "They are numbered, I know. They are targeting us, one by one. And the more weapons the more you are proned to get targeted."_

_ "I bet when the go through the numbers they'll start over from one." I suggested as Lee finished with my leg._

_ "I bet."_

_ "What's your numbers?" I asked._

_ "the axe is 4, the dart gun…..19." Lee replied quietly._

_ "But…19 is the next number." I said._

_ He handed me the axe, "take it; you'll need it more than me. And I'm ready for whatever comes at me." He showed me the pouch of darts, "poisoned them with night lock." He told me. _

_ I took the axe and pocketed the knife and pulled the bow on my back, I offered the whip but he said no and I put it in my belt as well. We spent the night in the comfort of the cornucopia. The game makers had enough excitement for the day. The girl from 10's face was in the sky, but that was all. By now the Careers would have split up. Lee and I slept fitfully awaiting the next day. _

_ A little parachute came my way and Lee helped me put it on my cut and re-bandage by leg before leaving. I thanked him for saving me and he just kissed me. "I was happy to, Greer, now I have to go, before I get targeted, I want you to go home." I just had no idea what to do so I kissed him back. He turned and ran into the woods, and when he entered I heard a canon, a Career's canon. He turned and waved but that's when he ran to the right because there was a low whistle and a storm of fire balls where hurling his way. _

_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then I heard the laughter. I turned. Three Careers. I gulped and held the axe in my left hand and whip in the left. Then Madix laughed. I saw his sword…..then heard a scream then the canon. I was hurt for Lee and cringed but then I laughed as the ground shook. "Good luck, number 20."_

_ Madix looked at me and I pointed towards the forest. A huge bear with spikes and huge fangs and blood red eyes bolted in our direction. The boys eyes got big, I knew it wasn't me, but Damien it was after. I roared in laughter as it jumped right over me and landed in front. They thought I was insane, and I was sure I was getting there. The beast barreled towards them and the girl from 2 and Madix bolted as Damien dove to the side and watched as it chased his fellow Careers. I heard the first scream and canon. The girl. Three of us left._

_ That's when I saw the trident…I gulped. I was scared. I raised the axe. The boy screamed and charged. I took the whip and wrapped it around his ankle and pulled as he fell to the ground. He threw a knife and it cut the side of my torso, another, my arm. I slammed the whipe down across his chest and he arched his back in a scream and released a knife and it sunk into my shoulder. I slashed his face with the whip and heard his nose break. He stood and ran at me. I whipped his leg and as he fell forward I screamed and took the axe and swung. There was the sound of ripping flesh. And then a thud. And a final canon. _

_ I ripped the little throwing knife from my shoulder and blood oozed out. _

_ "Congratulations Greer Hutchinson, You are the winner of the 100__th__ Hunger Games!" the voice of Mavoric Dellings boomed in my ears. _

_ I looked down at the axe in my hand stained with blood and the lifeless bloodies body of the Boy from District 2. I dropped the axe, stumbled back, fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream. _

"There, now you know my games." I said looking back at Andre. He was in serious thought.

"Thank you, now I know I have a chance with you mentoring me." He stood and walked out of the room.

I leaned back into the couch and ran my hands over my face. "Oh God, help me."


	7. and they're off!

**Well now, shall we get the Games on the road? i believe the answer is yes! anyways here we go!**

**i sadly do not own the HungerGames just my own OC's.  
><strong>

**May The Odds be Ever IN Your Favor!  
><strong>

"Come on down stairs! The scores are about to be revealed!" I hollered at the base of the stairs only to see Andrea and Fauna bolt down stairs. Andre picked me up and jumped down the little platform and ran down the hall into the wide open orange living room. He threw me over the back of the large white couch and I landed and sunk in and he jumped over the back and landed next to me. Andria was furious but brushed it aside. Demitri, my stylist was also there. Laurel and Raul the kids stylist were seated on the couch as well with tea and coffee in hand. Fauna came and sat next to me.

The giant flat screen came on and the face of Mavoric Dellings came on screen. He gave commentary as each profile picture of the tributes was displayed and the scores were shown. As usual all Careers received 9-10 scores. The others varied. I wasn't too impressed with anyone except the girl from 11, she scored a 10, highly unusual. She was a seventeen year old brunette with blazing green eyes and olive skin. She was gorgeous but very slender and average height. Andre pulled out a 9 and Fauna a 7. I hugged them then sent them straight to bed.

Fauna hugged me and I promised to see them off before I left tomorrow morning. She was close to tears. I told her to get some sleep and I'd go check on her later in the hour. Andre pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his frame while he dug his face into my hair. I'd miss him if anything happened to him. I really would. I knew I cared about Dominic but Andre was different. Andre could relate to me. I promised to go see him after I saw Fauna and he nodded and strode off to bed.

"Falling in love with a tribute, could be dangerous." Raul said.

I turned back, "I'm not falling in love with Andre. He's a good friend."

"You can't get emotionally attached, what happens when it's a life or death situation for him and Fauna and you can only chose one to save?" Andria asked.

It caught me off guard, "I'll weigh my options and do what's best for my tributes."

"Good answer sweet heart. Now you go check on them and get sleep." Demitri said, "I'll wake you in the morning to get ready, you have to look fabulous, to sign for sponsors and all, and the fabulous dinner after the first night too. Oh you will be the envy of all the Victors." He kissed my forehead, "Oh and you have a call to return as of before the scoring. Its Dominic."

I ran into my room and listened to the message he left, it put me into tears. I needed to talk to Andre. I just couldn't though, he didn't need this. He needed sleep. I dried my eyes and changed. I pulled on a pair of spandex shorts and a silk tunic before going see Fauna.

She was curled in bed with the bear the Avox brought her the first night here. I kissed her forehead and closed the door gently behind me. I went next door and slipped into Andre's room. He was sitting on the window sill looking out at the party on the streets below.

"You know that's all for you." I said joining him.

"Too bad, I have to miss it." He said turning, the moonlight catching his dark eyes and glowing in his dirty blonde hair, "oh, Greer, you've been crying."

I wiped angrily at my eyes, "Don't worry about it. How are you?"

"No, tell me what's wrong." He said catching my hands in his.

"Dominic…is engaged to….Mallory. He called me a while ago to tell me how sorry he was. His father thought it was a suitable match; much better than being with a blood thirsty killer, his dad said. He's never liked me." I looked out the window at the party below. All of the crazy colors and drunkards falling on each other.

Dominic cupped my face with a free hand and held onto my hands in his other. He made me look at him, "I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed silently into his bare chest.

I pulled away and apologized, I checked my watch. It was nine and he had to get to sleep leaving at seven tomorrow morning. "Good night." I started to walk away but he caught my wrists.

"Greer, don't leave yet." He said standing up after me holding my wrists. He caught my face again and looked down at me. I felt so small compared to him. "I have to talk to you, before tomorrow, because after this I don't know if I'll ever see you again." I stayed quiet until he continued after taking a deep breath, "I lied, I don't have a girlfriend back home. I never did, cause I was waiting for you to come back home, then I saw you with Dominic and I wasn't going to come between you and my best friend. What I'm trying to say is, Greer, I'm in love with you and I have been since before you left for these God-awful games."

I was dumbfounded, "you love me?"

He sighed, "Yes, I do."

I knew I blushed. It was the first time someone had ever told me that. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just don't know if I'm coming back after tomorrow and I just had to tell you." He said dropping my wrists.

"No, you needed to, I'm happy you did. I'm just…speechless." I replied, "you really are an amazing guy. And I promise to do everything I can to bring you back."

He pulled me to him, "sleep with me, please. Not like that but just lay down next to me, please. I'd be able to sleep better."

"Fine, but only because it may not happen ever again." I said with a light laugh to which he smiled.

He led me over to the bed and crawled in after me. I snuggled down into the sheets and faced him and he pulled me close and I was laying on his chest with my arms around him, and his around me. I kissed his lips gently and he kissed me back. It was irrational of me, but I was hurt, and he was sentenced to death. We both needed a night, no one but us would care about in the end.

I was shaken lightly and my eyes opened to see Demitri laughing quietly. I looked down and saw I was naked laying on Andre's chest. I silently cursed and Demitri handed me a robe and walked outside. I slipped out of bed, incredibly sore. I slipped the robe around me and kissed Andre's forehead before slipping out and seeing Demitri laugh. "Still not in love with the boy, after this week and last night?"

"Shut up." I grumbled and ran my hand through my hair walking into my room. It was five in the morning.

I showered and allowed Demtri to do my makeup and hair then put me into a dress. It was a green empire Grecian style waist dress that ended at my ankles with a golden leaf broach on the one sleeved shoulder. The sleeve had a slit and attached with a band at my left wrist. My right arm was adorned with gold bangles and six inch gold shoes were put on my feet and my long blond hair fell in curls to my waist. My facial features were highlighted making my blue eyes pop.

I was led into the kitchen where I bit into a bread roll. I was too over powered by my day dream of the events of last night. So upset about Dominic and his engagement I ran to Andre who told me he loved me. Then we gave each other everything. It was the first physical thing I ever really had with a guy besides a small simple kiss, and I couldn't help but want more.

"Darling, it's time to go." Demitri said.

I nodded and brushed my teeth then ran to Andre's room. He was just being woken up by an Avox to go shower. I threw my arms around him and he held me tight.

"Come back home." I said.

He looked at me and grabbed my face in his hands. "I will do everything in my power to come home to you."

Then he kissed me and I left without letting a tear fall. I knew as soon as I stepped from the elevator cameras would be in my face. I was after all the 100th games Victor.

I was ushered in along with Andria and Demitri into the giant Capitol Mansion of the President. It was huge. There we were to meet and mingle and drink along side of the possible sponsors as well as watch the beginnings of the games. We weren't allowed in the Mentor's Hall until tomorrow morning.

When I entered the building a short pink haired woman came and took my arm. "Oh my Miss Greer, you look lovelier than ever! Come, come, we are awaiting your presence." Demitri shrugged to me and I let the lady sweep me into the grand room. Avoxes were walking around and I took a champagne glass and took a sip, it was bitter but I forced it down. A lady and man with white curls and gold gems studding their suits walked up to me. The woman took my hand and kissed my cheek.

The couple congratulated me on my previous victory and wished my tributes luck. "I would like to discuss finances Miss Hutchinson. I found your tribute Andre to be quite…remarkable. He seems like a worthy young man, and with a fine mentor such as yourself I think it would be wise to put money down on the young man. If ever in need, here is my card, swipe it and the gift will be yours. This card will be good for one gift worth a bit more than I'd normally spend, so choose ever so wisely Miss."

"Thank you, Sir." I said taking his card and slipping it into my hand bag, "it is very much appreciated."

By noon my tributes had earned a fair amount of sponsors to pinch in in desperate need. My little hand bag was filled with sponsors cards with their gifts on them. Andria was drunk and hanging over the young mentors. I mingled with the sponsors and other mentors who advised me on my first time in the Capitol Hall and Mentor Hall. I grew fond of the mentor from district one a nineteen year old named Eagon who had won two years before I did at the age of sixteen. He was tall and very muscular and physically attractive. He had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes much like myself. He had won using a sword and half bleeding to death himself.

He asked to escort me to the Mentor's ball that night, in celebration of the kick off of the Games. As much as it sickened me to celebrate I accepted his offer. He guided me around and introduced me to very important mentors and possible sponsors. At one in the after noon we were all lead into the auditorium where Eagon sat to my left, and Andria and Demitri to my right. President Whitlock appeared and welcomed us all with his horrid crooked grin. We all turned our eyes to the screen in which the capitol seal was shown.

The screen came alive and showed the cornucopia. The arena this year was a beach, the cornucopia was set up on a small island in the middle of a lake, a forests surrounded it. Each tribute rose up from the tubes. They stood in walkways that led to the cornucopia and to the beach. The faces of the tributes were shown and I cursed when Fauna's face turned into one of fear. Then it dawned on me. She couldn't swim. I cursed to myself. They know to run to the forests.

Andre's face was stoic. No emotion whatsoever, not even one of fear. He was big, but the Careers where bigger. Eagon smirked when his tributes two muscular eighteen year olds where shown. I sunk a little lower in my chair as the number counted down from ten. Nine. Eight. I was about to scream. Seven. So many memories. Six. Don't move. Five. Go to the forests. Four. Get weapons. Three. No, run to safety. Two. Oh. One. God. _BOOM._ I cringed.

I saw Fauna hurriedly turn and sprint to the forests, she had to run hard through the sand. Some tributes where caught in fear where they stood, clearly some with no knowledge of how to swim. I saw the Careers run into the blood bath along with a few brave souls. Andre did the smart thing and ran into the forests. Quickly he disappeared and I sighed a little sigh of relief. They were both safe, for now. Hopefully they would stick together for now.

I saw the big brawly boy from one pick a mace and swing at the girl from eleven who took the hit to her side and went flying to the next sidewalk. The boy who's way she got in struck her down with the sword. He was from district five. He kicked the girl into the water and her body sank. The girl from four picked up a trident and speared the boy from eight. The girl from six cowering on her pedestal was quickly approached by the girl from two who quickly slit her throat and slipped her corpse into the water.

I felt my stomach knot as the girl from four killed two more tributes. I had to force my eyes shut. Seven were now dead. The Careers hovered around the cornucopia and the others all fled in different directions in the forests. Shots from hidden cameras showed the tributes. Much to my disliking. Andre and Fauna were not together. In fact, very far from together.


	8. Mentor's ball

**my deepest apoliogies for such a late update, i've been without a computer for a few months now, and also in and out the hospital and out of town all summer. i have access to a computer now and am starting to write ahead to hopefully avoid these long waits inbetween updates. well here you go. **

**in this chapter you get to see into the life of a mentor a little more. remember i do not own the HG's only my own Oc's and theory of how the games work behind the scenes and i am sadly one of those who have yet to see the movie so idk how they portray this but this is how i would if i were incharge. **

**anyways, enjoy! and May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

><p>"Rough start sweet heart?" Demitri asked looking at my expression as I sat down at the vanity in the bathroom.<p>

I looked up in the mirror to see his reflection. I had just gotten out the shower and was waiting for him to dress me for the ball. The luncheon and kick off for the Games had gone well and now I was Mentor of District one's date to the ball that night. They call it the Mentor's ball but everyone important shows up, it is in the grand ballroom of the complex we are staying in, directly below the ballroom is the training room. It is always a lavish event they show clips of on TV. The Mentor's get interviewed, more sponsor's come up and off their support. It's a huge affair, I just hoped I'd stay sane throughout the event.

The first day mentors weren't allowed to go help their tributes but starting at five a.m. we would report to the mentor's lounge and start working on our tributes. I hear the lounge is amazing, but we'll just have to see.

"They aren't even together!" I said exasperated. "I honestly don't think either has a chance at this alone."

Demitri put his hands on my shoulder, "You must have faith in your tributes just as we put our faith in you."

"You're right, it's just, I know what its like out there and you start losing faith in yourself after a while too." I explained.

"Well let's see if we can calm you down and dress you up for your hot date." Demetri playfully let out a growl that made me laugh and hold my stomach. He took my hand and led me to the black bag hanging over the door.

Now, I've never explained Demitri's physical looks only because they never really mattered to me before now, his nice personality always won over for me. He was tall and very slender with fair skin and white hair unnaturally dyed and spiked up. He always wore silver liner around green eyes and he had an edgy modern style he always rocked with a bold leather jacket with white skinny jeans and his silver shoes. Sometimes he'd wear a white suit, but he was always very chic looking. He was in his late twenties and his muscles were lean under his leather jacket. His looks never really mattered to me but now as I see him more I've start to notice he does have an edgy attractive quality to him.

"Demitri, are you married?" I asked.

He laughed, "No dear, but I have a girlfriend. She is the stylist of district four this year, wonderful work but not like me." he winked and I smiled and giggled.

"Yes, her knotted net groin cover was quite something." I laughed lightly and Demitri agree and laughed with me saying he'd never put me in something so unoriginal even if I asked. His dress seemed to reassure that statement.

I was put into a short to long strapless dress. The top was a corset dark forest green top with the under wire for a bra and the cups were dark forest material and the rest of the bodice was a forest green floral lace that was very vintage and earthy and different. The skirt was layers of material varying in shades of green and fell in six layers. Then I was put in six inch gold heels that were very simple peep toe heels. Six inches of gold bangles adorned each of my wrists and two hanging down gold leaves were set as earrings. My makeup was mostly natural with darker brown shades over my lids and long black lashes and gold liner. My hair was pulled up in a waterfall effect of curls on the back of my head with gold leather woven through the curls. It was a bit much for me but then again I was in love with the look.

I was escorted to the ball by Eagon who held my arm in his. Eagon was dressed in a white suit with a silver vest and two large diamond studs in his ears. His hair was spiked and he adorned a sleek watch, and two large rings with gems in them. He looked like a model of a top selling company coming from District One. Everyone seemed interested in the two youngest mentors of the 101st games.

Eagon took two champagne flutes from an Avox and handed one to me and we sipped our drinks in honor of the games. Four large screens were set up; one on each wall for the mentors to watch. Each screen was divied into four with different views of the Games. I saw Fauna in a tree eating an apple and Andre walking with the two big guys from district eleven and twelve. District twelve boy had a bow and quiver, Eleven boy had a sword, and Andre had a wicked looking axe with a set of daggers at his waist and he had gotten a backpack somewhere along the way. On one screen it showed the girl from three getting shot by the boy from twelve and Andre finishing the job with his axe, taking her knives and back pack as a prize. I cringed at the recap screen. Eight dead so far today, and it was only the first day.

_The boy was looking at me, holding the trident raised in his hands. I took in a shakiy deep breath. This was it, it was down to us and dying wasn't an option. I took the whip into my left hand and he screamed and charged. I took him out by his ankles, then broke his nose with the whip then whipped him so hard across the chest he was knocked basically out out. I took my right hand and ran and let my hand connect with his neck as he sat up. The axe tore through his flesh and the sound of his head thumping on the ground. _

I shivered.

"Greer, are you okay?" Eagon asked.

I snapped back into reality, "Yea sorry, I blanked out a second."

"The memories are fresh right?" he asked.

"Like ripping off a bandage to a dried wound." I remarked.

"Let's go mingle shall we?" he offered sweeping me away.

The night overall was actually fun. Eagon and I danced to the music the DJ was playing, mostly techno upbeat vibe kind of music, with a few more mellow songs in the mix. Hot shot sponsors came up to the two of us and asked us questions before handing us their cards. My little handbag once again was being stuffed with cards from sponsors.

The way these sponsor cards work is kind of like a now modern debit card. The sponsor puts a certain amount of money ranging from five dollars to a hundred or two hundred, depending on how generous they will decide to be. To send something to your tribute you go into the computer type in and locate what to send and then swipe the card or multiple cards if necessary and your gift with be sent down into the arena with to your tribute. Then you just discard the used card. It is a simple theory really, and an effective one at that.

I was pulled off to the side alone twice for an interview with different magazine and Capitol radio and TV interviewers. I was asked anything from latest news back at home in District seven, to my opinions on this years competition and tributes. I answered honestly without accusing and showing disgust for the Capitol. I seemed to have gotten a lot of smiles and compliments and admirers from the crowds and fellow mentors, many of who came up to Eagon and myself offering helpful advice for the upcoming days. Things like, manage sponsor cards wisely, get enough sleep, don't over think and analyze things, make friends among mentors (even though it cant help what tributes decide it may come in handy to have a mentor who lost a tribute or both to be on your side if need be). I took everything with an open mind. I was scared.

The rest of the viewings of the games went smooth. Fauna was sleeping in a tree away from the rest of the tributes by midnight and Andre and the two others bunkered down for the night in a clearing in the woods. The Careers were all stationed at the cornucopia in the middle of the island. The other few tributes were scattered in the forests.

"Eagon, Greer, can we interrupt for an interview?" a woman with orange curls asked. Her blue eyes were unnatural unlike Eagon and myself's.

We turned and she explained how this was airing through the games in the top corner with our audio over the Games.

"How do you two feel about the competition this year?" she asked holding the mic to me.

"They have some tough tributes, it'll be tough, defiantly but I have faith in my tributes, I think they'll go far in these games." I smiled.

"Defiantly they have some strong tributes, I completely agree, but I think my guys are head of the pack when I see them on the big screen, now whether they live up to that assumption is up to them, but I think the district one kids got this in the bag." Eagon was someone what cocky in his response, but I remember his games, he was always cocky.

"SO Greer, as the most recent Victor how does it feel to be the youngest mentor here? I mean even Colby from District two who won the year before you isn't even here." the woman asked.

"It's very different seeing the capitol from this point of view. Instead of the thoughts of 'am I gonna die right when I get out there?' or 'I wanna go home' in your head you can actually see the beauty and uniquness of this place. It's really nerve racking but exciting at the same time." I giggled and smiled.

"So you two are the big talk around since the luncheon this afternoon, are you two the newest couple? You have to give me the details." She said not truly interested in anything but gossip.

"You know, I think we'll let you figure that one out." Eagon said putting his arm protectively over my shoulders, I just smiled.

"Oh, you two must tell!" she squealed.

"All will be revealeved, with time, you can't rush these things." Eagon was such a smooth talker, even I started to believe him myself.

"Oh all right you two, we will be keeping our eyes out for you two though." She thanked us and went on her way to find Elsie the District four mentor, she was in her late twenties now.

"A couple?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Eagon shrugged, "Why not?"

"I guess we'll see." I said sipping on my wine.

I started thinking ahead to the next day, my stomach had butterflies and a million thoughts were trying to reach the front spot in my mind. But right now all I was aware of is Eagon's arm around my waist as we visited with other Mentors smiling and laughing sharing our experiences and clever witty ideas we had in the games. Then there was Eagon's smile. He was always looking down on me and smiling, he was very beautiful if I must say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>so did ya like it? i bet you did! so just leave a little comment in the box below to help me better my writing and the creating of this story. so continue reading on, and dont forget to comment! thanks!<strong>


	9. electrifying

**sorry this chapter is sooo short. but i think it my _shock _some of you. **

"Good Morning Greer." Eagon greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly then saw the reason why he was so affectionate- two camera men in the back of the room, both on us "the new it couple"

"Morning." I smiled.

Eagon offered me a cup of tea and I gratefully took it into my hands and let him lead me to the big plush purple couch where we both sat. The other mentor's started trickling in the lounge as Avox's set up a brunch table stacked high with delicious fruits and foods. It was nine in the morning, and I was exhausted.

Demitri had forced me into a short to long dark emerald green skirt with a crop top sweetheart strapless corset that was cream lace, and long gold necklaces and my six inches of bangles on each arm. I was in six inch cream heels that were anything but comfortable. Eagon was wearing Black slacks and a white button down with a silver tie and black dress shoes. His hair was spiked up and his smile was hard not to return.

Throughout the morning we watched as the tributes stirred and wandered around aimlessly around the arena. Nothing was happening. Karen the mentor of District 4 who had flame red hair cut up to her chin with the tall slender frame started complaining how she was bored that no one was dying.

"Stop complaining, Karen, both my tributes were killed by your female tribute in the blood bath" some one blurted out.

"Miss Greer, President Whitlock would like to have a word with you." A young servant girl said entering the room.

Shit…I thought but stood up and exited the room to follow the young girl. She led me through a winding maze of corridors and doors and stairs until we reached the last possible room in the building. Two Peacekeepers opened the door and the girl led me inside. It smelled of lavender and bleach. I held in a sneeze with all my might and won over the instinct to rid my nose of the vile smell.

"Beautiful Greer." President Whitlock said standing from his chair and making his way to me as the doors clicked shut. "So lovely to see you all grown up from when we last met."

"As it is to see President. You asked for my presence." I pointed out.

He seemed to think and then nodded and walked back to his chair and I followed. "Have a seat."

So I very impolitely sat on the edge of his desk and crossed my legs and smiled. He laughed and went on, "I have a proposition for you."

Holy shit….

"Which would be?" I raised my eyebrows.

"A position under my rule, here in the Capitol." He smiled a crooked smile.

"I'll consider it." I said leaning back and resting on my palms.

"As you may not know Game maker Lemerick is retiring after this years games and it is my job to replace him." President Whitlock started up.

I looked at him, "And you want me to do it?"

He walked over to me and took my hands, "How wonderful would it be for a Victor and the Granddaughter of a Victor to be the newest Gamemaker, as well as the face of Panem, do not think I do not hear of how the citizens talk about you. In fact you're bigger talk in the capitol than this years games. I believe with you at my side next year games will be a complete blow out."

Blow out….me as game maker…blow out….game maker….i could blow out the games….a huge blow out.

"Consider it a maybe. If one of my tributes win then I'll accept the offer, if not I will decline."

"But the odds."

"Are already in my favor." I smiled and stood up and left the room. The servant girl led me back into the mentor's lounge where everyone was watching me cautiously as I went sit in the chair labeled district seven.

I saw my tributes both running in the direction of each other and away from the Careers, I was pleased.

"What did he want?" Karen asked.

I spun around in my chair smiling, looking at Eagon with a crooked grin on my face. "You are looking at the newest Game maker starting after these games."

"Blasphemy!" Karen yelled and launched her self at me.

I jumped up and side stepped her and elbowed her in the nose and heard a satisfying crunching noise. She turned as my back was to her so I spun sideways and allowed my heel to connect in her gut and she stumbled back.

"Enough of this!" I yelled.

She was wisked away by two avox's to reconstruct her nose.

Eagon came up to me and held my shoulders, "you don't even like the Games."

"SO? Next year will be quite….electrifying." i smiled.

**i'm sure you can figure it out ;) if not keep reading **


	10. See your life flash before your eyes

**NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR**

"Game maker? What has gotten into your head?" Andria yelled at dinner pacing the floor.

"I'm sure there is some reason she is considering the offer." Demitri replied, "My girl is smart."

"You hate the Games and everything they stand for why exactly would you want to be head Gamemaker?" Andria argued.

I bit into a dark red strawberry, "For that reason alone I believe I should. Plus, I think a blow out game like President Whitlock said would be quite…revitalizing."

"She's going physco again like last year!" Andria threw her hands up and sat in her seat.

"No, I'm being realistic." I said. "Besides face it the Capitol citizens love me, apparently I'm all the talk. Plus, I think President feels threatened by me so he wants me under him instead of a free spirit."

"Now that statement I completely agree with." Demitri smiled.

"Which is exactly why you'll remain my designer, Andria you stay as the rep of district seven." I smiled and Demitri and me laughed drinking champagne.

"You are one wicked little girl." Andria said.

"I'm sorry, did you want to me my assistant or anything? Caus that's also Demitri's job." I laughed. Andria stood up and rushed to her room.

"Now hun…" Demitri started.

"No, I needed her gone. Do you understand what I mean when I say a blow out game?" I asked.

"In your terms I have a very good idea."

"Because at that crowning is when we get the President." I spoke softly into his ear. "It'll be quite electrifying if you ask me. No one will see it coming."

"You want to raise a rebellion?" he whispered, "Katniss Everdeen couldn't even do it herself."

"Which is why when the Games are over and I am announced we pay our lovely District twelve a visit an find her." I smiled, "Now, I'm still hungry and this is great lamb stew."

An Avox came in and handed me a cream folder in which I found my schedule for the upcoming days. In twenty minutes I was to report back to the lounge to finish out the day's games. On the television screen the only thing I saw was Andre still with the boys from eleven and twelve and finishing off the last member of districts eight and five.

They were making their way deeper into the forest when the boy from eight and girl from five hurdled out in their path and Andre ripped into the boy's side and the boy from eleven tore off the girl's head. The boy from eight stood up and whipped Andre across the back and when he stumbled the boy from twelve put an arrow straight into the boy from eight's eye. I cringed.

_"You never know how the end will come for you. Sometimes it just sneeks up on you from behind, sometimes it's a long painful process and sometimes your life flashes before your own two eyes." Paul said looking up from his plate of food, "any advice I can give sweet heart, make it the kind where they see their life flash before their eyes, it's a better show. And then, see your flash in front of your own eyes, you may be surprised what you find out about yourself in those last moments of life."_

_ I looked at the young mentor and nodded not fully understanding what he was saying. "How did you win?" _

_ "I took a brick and smashed the girl's head open. That's what happens in a city of rubble. You have to improvise sometimes. There's no feeling like that of becoming Victor, though there are consequences you get to see your loved ones again." Paul stood up and walked to the window and beckonded me to join him. It was late and Cameron was already asleep in bed dreading the all to soon arriving day. Tomorrow was it, the end of our lives. "When I got to see Amelia again it was the happiest moment since the games, but then she left. We get changed in those games, Greer, whether we realize it or not. They turn good hearts into murders."_

_ "Is that why you stay drunk? To get away from that?" I asked._

_ "When you get out of there, you'll realize what it's like." Paul replied._

_ 'Then why don't you help us instead of locking yourself away cuddling with your empty liquor bottles?" I asked._

_ "Because no matter what I do, it won't save you. Only you can save yourself sadly, sometimes it means losing who you are in the process."_

"Let's get your dressed. I see by your itinerary all you are doing is working behind the desks so how bout we get you into something comfortable." Demitri said offering his hand. I took his hand and followed him into my room. We went into the bathroom and he walked into the closet and chose my outfit.

He let my hair down in long gold messy waves and then helped me into tight long spandex pants and a large cream knit sweater with a gold leave pattern on the right sleeve. He put tan combat boots on my feet and silver rings on each finger and piled leather wrap bracelets on my arms six inches thick and silver feathers hung from my ears. It was the comfiest I had been in a while yet I still looked beautiful according to him.

He escorted me to the Mentor's lounge where Eagon met me and led me inside. We took our seats next to each other at our computers and we just watched.

On each screen I focused in on my tributes and then on the third pulled up their vitals and location. Andre was fine with the other two boys as they made their way into the woods as they stopped to eat the two rabbits the boy from twelve killed. Fauna was on the ground eating berries, blue berries by the looks, as she walked silently towards the cornucopia. Then I noticed red dots pop up. Shit. I pulled up the hologram of the map that was now in front of me and I located the Career pack closing in on Fauna from all directions. Double shit.

I looked at her equipment and all she had was a small hunting knife now. Shit shit shit. I couldn't do anything. Then I heard footsteps break and Eagon let out a whoop. I saw Fauna begin to break into a run but it was useless. The girl from four caught her in her tight grip and the others circles in. Six careers closed in on my small tribute. I jumped up and screamed. I would've nailed the girl in the nose then ran into the trees to be on top and out of their range and lose them through the trees but Fauna was too small.

"Fauna!"

"ANDRE! Help me!" _"Greer, help! I don't know where she is!"_

"Look we got the run boys." The big boy from Eagon's district laughed.

Once again I was helpless in helping a tribute stuck in the grasps of the Career's.

"Kill her!" Eagon yelled to his screen.

In that moment I closed my eyes a canon sounded and rang through the air. I opened my eyes to see them drop Fauna on the floor in her blood, her throat slit.

_They dropped his body on the ground and I was frozen by fear in the brush. They just ripped Cameron apart. I would see his face in the sky tonight. I would be the reason he is dead._

"Is she okay?" Daphne asked someone. I heard them faintly in the distance.

Everything was going dizzy. Fauna, how would I tell her parents? What about her siblings, and the life she had ahead of her? She was so young and innocent couldn't hurt a fly. Now she was dead.

"Greer." Daphne yelled.

I was seeing white interwoven with flecks of gold. Everything was so distant and muffled. My feet started moving on autopilot and out of the room and to the elevator. Within minutes I found myself in the training room where all hell was revealed to me in those last few days of life for everyone.

I walked to the punching bag and cranked out some throws and jabs and cried when my knuckles bleed from my rings but I couldn't stop. Fauna was dead, I failed another. That's all I was, I was a failure. I screamed and hit the bag harder and heard skin ripping from my fingers. Shit. I hit the bag again and again releasing the anguish and chaos in my head.

"Greer, are you okay?" I heard behind me. I turned to find Eagon walking towards me. "They can't all win, you know. And there is nothing we can do."

_No matter what I do, I cant save you. Only you can do that. _

"I hate seeing people I care about die, Eagon."

"How do you think I felt when you killed my sister last year?"

"She was your sister?" I asked taken back remembering the glassy blue eyes as the mutts went after her. I did kill her, because I was here.

"I was hoping she'd come home to me, she was always everything to me. But you came back instead for a while I hated you, then I actually met you." He chuckled, let's go clean you up. I look his hand as he led me to the medial wing where my hands where cleaned and wrapped before I was led back to the lounge to finish out my days work.

These Games needed to end soon.

**greer? game maker? crazy right? not so much, keep reading and in a while you'll see just how awesome she is. **


	11. 101 Victor

**ENjoy this! and yes there will be more to follow!**

"Good morning all! What an exciting games this year is!" The stupid voice of Mavoric Dellings rang from the TV.

"Can someone please turn that noise off." I said lowering my head over my dinner.

"No, it is important to stay informed, and for you especially because Andre and the boys are nearing the Career pack." Andria said, "Oh and I would like to inform you I am not happy with your little outburst today. Your hands are a mess."

I looked at the white gauze stained with flecks of blood covering my knuckles. I hung my head and tore into a turkey leg. This was a horrible day, another tribute fallen and I couldn't do anything. The pain never stops, it rips of bandages to healing wounds only to reopen them. My only hope was Andre' would pull through and come out at Victor. They trio of boys were nearing the Career pack and a fight of six on three was going to be anything but pleasant to watch.

"It is exciting to see the quick escalation that tonight will bring looking as though the trio of the outlying districts will make a run in with the Careers. Oh, look Marge looks to be following the boys. Let's look at that." Mavoric said.

The screen showed the girl running to catch up to the boys seeing as though she spotted them while resting from running from the Careers. Within minutes she called out for her district partner and they were caught in an embrace. She had a set of nasty knives at her waist and seemed to know how to use them but wouldn't use them. Now it was a four on six fight. The odds were lightening a little but still seemed to fall to the Careers. The only tribute alone at this point was the boy from six who seemed to be falling behind in step of the Careers watching from a distance and never getting to close.

It was like a lone hunter stalking a pack of wolves, and two packs of wolves going after each other.

I finished the turkey leg and moved onto the pie carefully teetering on a pedestal in front of me.

"Hun, it's almost time to go down to the lounge." Demitri said.

I groaned, "save me the pie for later." I pushed myself out of the chair and headed for the doors to the elevator.

In minutes I found myself in a crowded lounge. Everyone was getting pumped about the upcoming clash of the packs and I was one of the only ones not smiling for the outcome. At least it was a lot less painful to watch than actually being in the stupid camping trip from hell. Then again in the games you could help out here you can do nothing.

I took my seat at my screen and viewed the path of the Career pack and the pack Andre' was now a part of. My heart was beating steadily.

"Let's add a twist to bring the groups closer together shall we?" Game maker Lemerick's voice said over the intercom.

Shit… we all groaned in our chairs but Eagon's grin grew as he waited for the twist.

Night fell within the next half hour of the Games and all tributes were considering the new time difference, with little importance. That's when I heard the stamping and quick paced feet. Mutts. I stood up and turned my attention to the big screen with the others. They hit the Careers first and they all ran screaming straight for our boys. Then the mutts hit our pack and they sprinted straight for the Careers they had little less than a mile between them now. I could only pray for the best.

I needed to get Andre' the upper hand. I turned to my desk and shuffled through the cards from the sponsors I picked the largest amount and swiped it in and a screen popped up. What? A shield maybe? It would help. I typed in shield and a large sum popped up so I went for what I knew to be the strongest. I clicked send. Then I heard the cutting of wind as the parachute was launched into Andre's path.

They kept running and it hit the ground in front of him, he didn't think twice and scoped it up attaching it to his left arm and ripping off the parachute. A few other mentors got the same idea. Less than half a mile. That's when I saw the mutts in the darkness for the first time. They were hybrids of the fallen tributes, large mountain lion like creatures with spikes down their backs and fangs meant for tearing human limbs apart.

Within a matter of minutes the pack literally clashed together and slammed bodies. That's when hell broke lose. Eagon's tributes quickly started tearing at the other tributes. The girl from four fell in a pile of limbs as the mutts ripped her arm off and dragged her into the woods. The boy from twelve shot the girl from one in the neck with a poison dart and the mutts attacked her fallen body and dragged her away. Andre' was being singled out by the tribute from one with the sword.

He used the shield and then cut deep into the boy's side with the axe sending him into a raging fury. The mutts were still at work circling and attacking at random. The boy from twelve was slammed into the ground by Eagon's tribute and then dragged by the mutts, the girl from twelve threw a knife in his leg sending Eagon's tribute on the ground. A mutt pounded but he smashed its face with the sword in his hands and the mutt backed off before attacking again. Andre was cut in the arm wielding the axe by the boy from one. The girl then jumped on him and as her knife cut his neck the boy reached around and snapped her neck. The boy from eleven was a victim of a random mutt attack. Canons wouldn't stop going off.

The boy from ten had his leg half torn off by a mutt so the girl from four finished the job and stabbed him through with her trident. Then the girl went crazy and turned on her own and stabbed the girl from two and Eagon's female tribute fell to the ground choking on blood and was dragged away by the mutts. Andre' finished off the boy from one who was then in turn also devoured by the mutts. The mutts then jumped the girl from four ripping her collar bone and shoulder also tearing through her neck. Being dragged off into the woods her canon rang.

I was shaking at this point. So few left.

That's when two other tributes fell into the mix, the tributes from nine. But they were quickly killed by Eagon's brawly boy. The boy from eleven finally got his tactics down and speared the boy from four who was going after Andre' but turning his back gave Eagon's tribute the ultimate time to rip him in half which he took. That left Eagon's boy, the girl from twelve and Andre' in the hell hole of mutts. Quickly Eagon's boy lunged at the girl and cut her thigh and she fell victim to the mutts. As soon as Andre held his axe up the mutts disappeared and left Andre and Eagon alone.

"there's just us two left." Eagon's tribute sneered.

"Actually there's two more besides us." Andre replied.

A canon went off, "that makes three of us." Eagon's guy said. "Now put the shield down and let's finish this like men."

Andre saw the movement in the woods and dropped the shield. As soon as the boy charged Andre the girl from ten launched herself out of the trees bearing a whip and slammed him on the ground. She then threw a knife into his shoulder, prohibiting him from ever being able to use it again. She slashed him against the face and the boy's flesh was parted and blood ran heavily down his face. She then jumped on him and with one movement sent another knife into his heart bearing the sastifying cannon sound. She kicked his body aside and turned to Andre.

"I want to go home!" she screamed. That's when the whip came.

Andre was hit across the chest and dropped to his knees.

"GET UP!" I screamed at the screen, "GODDAMIT GET UP ANDRE!"

the girl ran at Andre they were twenty feet apart and closing in now. She raised another knife in her hands but Andre stood up and grabbed her around the neck and she dug the knife straight through his arm.

"FINISH HIM!" Denis screamed at his tribute at the screen.

"ANDRE!" I yelled leaning forwards, I was going to puke…

I closed my eyes, then heard the canon and fell to my knees cupping my face in my hands. This was it, it was over. It was over. Hell week was over. I heard Denis scream and I couldn't tell if it was in anguish or satisfaction. The world was going numb to me. I couldn't breath I feel like I being drowned.

_I looked down at the axe in my hand stained with blood of the fallen district two boy. His head laying at my feet. I looked up and released a blood curdling scream that would forever haunt my nightmares and life. _

_ "Congratulations Greer Hutchinson, You are the Victor of the 100__th__ Hunger Games!" a voice boomed._

"Greer, it's over, look up." Eagon's voice rang in my ear.

"Congratulations to the Victor of the 101st Hunger Games! Andre Gibbs!" the voice rang.

My head shot up and I saw Andre standing there with the axe in his hands. Panting, ragged breath. He looked down at the girl whose lifeless eyes were staring back at him. He ripped the knife out his arm and groaned as the ladder fell down in front of him.

"Congratulations Greer, you did it sweetheart." Eagon's voice said as he helped me stand.

"He won? He's coming home? He's alive!" I yelled and threw my fist in the air. "Andre is coming home!"

**comment:)**


	12. a new era is beginning

**sorry it took so long to post. hope you all enjoy! may the odds be ever in your favor!**

An avox walked in the door and came took my hand and led me out into the hall. Andre was coming home. This was the second year in a row a district seven tribute had won. It was horrible yet wonderful all at the same time.

The avox was briefing me on what to do when I saw Andre but I wasn't paying attention too much was swimming in my head at once.

_I found the room with my name on it and went in and locked the door and went into the bathroom. I winced as I stripped off the fabric of my pants where they dried to open wounds, ripping the fabric opened the wounds and made them bleed onto the white floor, I didn't care. Then I peeled off my shirt crying slightly where it was embedded into the scab over the cut down my side. I found the knife in my boot and cut it off in an agonizing scream before turning on the water and letting myself be drenched under the water._

_It was dizzying when I saw the blood swirl around and pool into the drain. I tugged at my tangled hair and let myself be shot with the sweet smelling soaps. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and aching to get off all the dirt and mud, I scrubbed through my hair and watched and clumps of my lone white blonde hair fell to the drain. Once I was clean I stood on the mat as the fans air dried me and dried my hair leaving it perfect._

_I looked in the mirror at my bare body and cringed. The thick pale puckered scar down the left side of my body from neck down to my fingers. The half open gash in my side that was healing rigidly and would scar as well. The bruises covering the un-cut portion of my body. The remnants of what happened to me before the month in the arena. My high arching perfect eyebrows, my hairless body. Then I saw the prominent bones sticking through my skin, my ribs, elbows, knees. I wasn't who I thought I was._

The double doors opened before me and I was greeted with the scene of doctors wrapping Andre's arm where he had been cut. He was covered in blood, sweat and dirt which was being cleaned off by nurses clad in white.

When the doors opened he looked up and a smile spread across his face. I ran through the room and threw my arms around his neck and he chuckled and gave me a one armed tight hug back. This is when I realized, he would now have to go through everything that I went through. All the pain, nightmares, flashbacks.

"_And now they expect me to Mentor two kids who I may know and they depend on me to live, to come home, Nana, do you know how hard that is to do? They can't expect that of me, not now. I can't even cope with my on Games and I won, I'm safe now." _

Now that he won, I had to fulfill my promise to President Whitlock. I was the new Game maker, and Andre now had the responsibility of being a mentor to two unlucky children. I could only hope that he could cope better than I could. Then again when has a Victor ever been ever to cope easily with there own lives being saved in the arena.

"Greer, are they going to make me watch those recaps?" he asked quietly in my ear.

"I'm afraid so. You must, you will be crowned Victor." I said.

"Are you going to be there?" he asked.

"Of course I will be. I am the Victor's mentor after all." I replied.

The team of nurses finished dressing his wounds and then that left him to me and the stylists. "Let's go get you dressed for tonight's show." I pulled him up and walked him back to the apartment room on the seventh floor.

Demitri, Raul, Laurel and Andria greeted us at the door smiling and all hugged Andre in congratulations. He pushed them off and Laurel dragged him away to get dressed for the recaps.

"Come one hun, time to get you dressed and ready." Demitri took my arm and we went into my room.

I showered and then put on a robe as Demitri curled my long hair and brushed on a smoky eye shadow effect and polished my nails in gold metallic polish. He helped me into a Grecian one shouldered dark forest green dress and adorned my wrists in six inches of gold bangles and a gold braided flower wreath on the crown of my head, in honor of being past Victor.

"Ready sweet heart?" Demitri asked.

The door opened and I came face to face with Eagon who was dressed in a white tux with a green vest under it. He looked dashing. He took my hand and gently kissed it sending a shiver down my spine. I slipped my arm into his and we walked to the lobby down stairs and out the double doors where a limo was waiting for us to take us to the auditorium.

"You look lovely." I smiled at Eagon.

He twisted a curl in my hair, "you look beautiful as always but I much rather you in sweaters with your hair down straight."

It hurt to watch the recaps, I could see myself in those games. Running, killing, trying just to survive. I remember the canons, so vivid in my memory. I was going to go crazy. It took all of my strength not to fall apart.

All the screaming and begging not to be killed. I thought of Cameron and his wild green eyes as I laid there not movig, paralyzed with fear. I remember the ripping of flesh, the knife slicing down my arm leaving the ugliest of scars I've ever known. I remember the sounds of the canons, one step closer to being home. I remember the look on Andre's face when he was named the Victor. It was the same look on mine, the wild eyes, alien to what we once looked like, alien to who we once were. I remember the cheering of the crowds, the most painful sounds after an agonizing, terrifying and scaring experience.

As soon as I entered the apartment I broke down on the floor crying and dry heaving. Demetri took me to the back and I started vomiting. Acid burned its way into my throat and my eyes burned from the extreme amount of tears. No one should ever go through this. No one should have to. Once the episode of half an hour was over I change and laid in bed. The nightmares flooded my memory and I woke screaming and calling out for help. Amongst my own torture I could hear Andre' in the next room screaming as well. The nightmares will never stop. blood was spilt and never will be washed away from our hands. The canons will forever blast, the screams will never die down, the flashbacks will never fade, the memories of the Hunger Games will never end. They will haunt a soul for a life time.

Now, it was my job to provoke those memories.

By the time noon rolled around I was a pathetic mess trying to eat lunch. Andre and I were both short on sleep and bags were prominent under our eyes. Today we would be going home, back to District seven. A party would be thrown in his honor and I would be congradulated on his Victory. He would now own a house down the road from me where his family would live with him. He would never have to worry about hunger or trying to make ends meet, it would all be taken care of.

It should be the perfect life, but its so far from that.

"Greer, you have a meeting with the President and Gamemaker in an hour hurry to get ready.

I walked into the President's office wearing white skinny jeans and a large knitted forest green sweater with bracelets adorning my arms and earrings hanging from my ears. I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from the president and Game maker. I was slightly uneasy.

"Greer, have a seat. Would you like some wine?" the President offered.

"Sure." I sipped on the bitter wine as the president talked.

"So we had a deal and you said if one of your tributes won you would take Gamemaker Lemerick's position. I do hope you intend to keep that deal." President whitlock smirked and I nodded.

"Of course, I will keep my word, I don't turn back on my word once given." I smiled.

"Very well. Then, a few matters to discuss. Lemerick has agreed to mentor you in your first year. You will have to move and live in the Capitol and you will have meetings and hearings and events to attend." President Whitlock explained.

All I could think about was my six little siblings and my Nana back home.

"One condition." I spoke up.

President Whitlock raised an eyebrow.

"My family, my six siblings and Nana get to come live with me, and we get a home to ourselves. A large home like back in the Victor's Village." I spoke up.

"It'll be done."

"And they are saved from the reapings." I added.

"Of course." President Whitlock smiled the smile I hated most, one of viciousness, bitterness and dishonesty.

"Now, you will have to move here within two months with you family. You will then be given an agenda which you will adhere to and follow, your stylist, since you are so fond of him may remain as your personal stylist. Of course you will have interviews and such and photoshots and briefings for the games but that will begin in two month time. For now go and enjoy the spoils of a Crowning Victor and Mentor. Best of luck my dear." President Whitlock bid me farewell with a kiss on the cheek and I turned and left the room.

This was really happening. I was the Gamemaker. It was against all I believed in. but I would make it very…shocking for all to witness.

"Hello Gamemaker Greer." I heard Eagon come up behind me as I was walking down the hall to the elevator.

I turned and was welcomed with a kiss on the cheek and hug. "Hello to you too." I giggled.

"I hear rumors that we can expect great things about you next Games." Eagon replied taking my hand and walking with me.

I nodded, "You shouldn't listen to rumors, but this one happens to be quite true."

"Look I know we are all leaving within the hour but I really want to see you again. Is there any way I can?" Eagon asked.

"I'm moving with two months to come here, in the mean time I guess we could take the train and visit and go out to lunch or dinner."

"Or the Capitol ball?" Eagon asked presenting two tickets from his jacket pocket. "it's in two weeks at the President's mansion and I would like for you to be my date."

I smiled, "I'd be honored to come with you."

"Great, I'll call you sometime to make arrangements by the end of this week. Be safe going home." He kissed my cheek and we parted ways at the elevator.

This was going to be a new experience, maybe not fun but a new one defiantly.

**how was it? don't forget to comment.**


	13. back home at last

**here's another chapter. start expecting for wayyy more interesting things to start occurring. i know i am! **

**may the odds be ever in your favor. **

"Nana!" I hitched up the floor length dress and ran over to my Nana and hugged her tighter than I should.

Her strong but brittle looking arms wrapped themselves around my waist and squeezed me tight. "Oh sweet heart, I'm so proud of you for staying strong." She kissed my forehead.

I shook my head, "half the time I didn't."

She pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I understand that's how it always is for being a mentor the first go round. Now I hear its Andre's turn."

I nodded, "we are revealing the change in two months."

"Well let's attend the party shall we?" she said taking my hand and leading me into the dinning hall of the Justice Building.

"Nan, how are the kids?" I asked Nana.

"They are all delightful, but they miss you terribly. Especially Hunter. You know he's turning twelve next week. He's awfully worried about the future." Nana replied.

"He no longer has to worry, I have that all worked out." I smiled as the large double doors opened and we walked into the dinning hall.

The last time I was in this room was a year ago for the Victor's ball in my honor when I won. Now it was Andre's turn and he was no where to be found. I walked around and people stopped me and congratulated me and hugged and kissed me and wished me their best. It was heart warming to see the District coming together but it brought back a lot of painful memories after my crowning. How it hurt to face all these people who seemed like nothing went wrong…

"Greer." I heard the voice. I turned and was face to face with wild green eyes.

Mallory.

"Mallory." I nodded my head. I stood taller than her in my eight inch heels and it felt weird.

"Still never got rid of that god awful scar ruining your body did you?" she smirked commenting on the scar from my neck to fingers on my left arm.

"No I didn't it's a memoir from the games." I said quietly.

"And my memoir is now being an only child." She said with as much venom as a rattle snake.

"Let's not do this here, it's been a year and I've already told you why I did what I did. Just drop it. Tonight is about Andre' not about how much you want me to go away." I turned and started walking away when she stopped.

"Greer, I'm sorry."

I spun back to her, "What?"

"I took Dominic from you." She raised up her hand and to show the beautiful silver band engagement ring. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I hope you come to the wedding, he still talks about you like you are sometimes the only one that matters. I know he'd like to see you there."

"When is it?" I asked.

"In two months." She smiled weakily.

I'd already be moving to the Captiol… "I can go. For Dominic at least. I need to go find Andre'."

I turned and ran off to the opposite side of the room where I caught a glimpse of the back of Andre's head so I turned in the direction and went after him. It led me to the rose garden out back where I found Andre' standing by a fountain ripping a rose apart and letting it's petals fall in the water.

"I didn't know you had a thing against roses." I playfully laughed.

A hint of a smile spread across his face, "Why did you have to take the job and leave me as Mentor?"

"You know I'm not even sure why I did it, but I know you will do great things as a Mentor. I wouldn't have officially taken it if I didn't know you couldn't be an amazing Mentor." I replied.

"I don't want to go back there, it's horrible. I hate it all. Can't they just get another Victor from here to do it?"

"We are the only two left besides my Nana and she has the six kids to take care of plus we are moving to the capitol in two months and you must be a resident of the district and victor to be a mentor." I said. "Let's go enjoy the party, we can sulk about this tomorrow over coffee and cakes."

He dropped the rest of the torn up rose and offered me his hand and we walked back into the party together. I got Andre' to dance with me and enjoy the cocktails and entertainment that was going on around us. The band changed pace to a slower song and someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with the most handsome face. Dominic.

"Dom…"

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

I cautiously took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor and lead me in a slow waltz.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Don't sugar coat it for me I know you aren't." he smiled.

"You're right, I'm just anxious for the upcoming year with being Gamemaker and Andre' being mentor and its…"

"Wait you're the new Gamemaker? Please tell me that's a lie." He stopped dancing and I got bumped from behind.

"No I made a deal with the President and since one of my tributes won I had to take the job. So yes I'm the Gamemaker." I replied.

He let go of me, "Who the hell are you anymore? You're not Greer, the one who hates the Capitol."

"I took the bet because honestly I didn't think I'd win the bet. If I had any clue we would win I wouldn't have taken the bet but it's done I can't go back." I replied.

"I'm leaving." He turned.

"You are you to throw rocks living in a glass house? What about your finance Mallory? You hated her when I left for this years Games and then a week later you two are engaged? What is that about?" I asked.

He came up to me and held onto my arm, "let's not discuss this here. This isn't the right time for this to get out."

"What get out? You know what never mind and tell Mallory I'll still be at the wedding but not for you, Dom." I turned and walked away to find Nana who I discovered had left to go see the children were properly tucked in bed. We still had two hours left of this party and I was just about partied out.

"Hello, Greer." I turned and was greeted by a handsom looking couple, "We are Fauna's parents, we just wanted to thank you for everything you did for our daughter. She called us one night before going into the arena and she said how much she admires you."

"Thank you, your daughter was lovely and always smiling, I'll miss having her around."

They left and I was left standing by myself at the door debating on whether or not I should leave when the Mayor got up on stage for a toast and had me and Andre' come on stage. We were handed a champagne flute and each had to offer up a few words then drank to another successful year and in hopes of many more to come. From the stage I saw Dominic and Mallory, standing side by side not looking at each other. I could only wonder if they really did love each other or if something else was going on here.

"Greer you have a visitor." The Mayor nodded towards the side of the stage were Eagon was standing with a big red rose in his hand. His blue eyes shinning and his blonde hair slicked back in a white suite that looked wonderful on him. I rushed to the side of the stage and he helped me down then pulled me in a hug.

"Sorry for my unrequested presence but I had to come see you. I needed to talk to you." He smiled.

"What?"

"I don't know I just wanted to see you." He smiled.

"Where are you staying the evening?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I didn't plan that far ahead."

"Come sleep at my place we have plenty of room. I just hope you don't mind six little boys running around at six in the morning." I laughed.

"Not at all, thank you." He looked around, "Dance with me?"

I was happy Eagon had shown up, it made dealing with Dominic and Mallory's presence a little more bearable. He made me smile when we'd try to keep straight faces looking at each other and failing miserably. We walked hand in hand back to the Victor's village not far away from the Justice Building.

After a while I bent down to take my shoes off but Eagon just picked me up and cradled me in his arms and carried me the rest of the way not putting me down until we were at the front door of my house. I led him inside locking the door behind us and led him upstairs. I showed him the room next to mine then I went into my room.

I stripped down and went in the shower and closed the curtain I had left the door to my bathroom open but closed the door into my bedroom. I took my hair down and it fell to my hips. I scrubbed all the make up off and filth of the day. I washed my hair in rose smelling soaps and stood under the shower head watching the soap swirl into the drain. I heard a door close so I called out for Nana who sometimes comes in to check on me.

No reply so I assumed she left when she saw my bathroom open and the light on. I went back to scrubbing out my hair when the shower curtain was pushed to the side and Eagon stepped in, in front of me. My eyes got big.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly and astonished.

He didn't reply but he kissed me hard on the mouth instead. I was shocked but didn't push him away. He pushed me back against the wall and the water assaulted our faces. He kissed down my neck and over my collar bones and back up my neck and to my mouth. His hands lingered and left small streaks of fire where they washed over my body. I left my hands travel up and down his back and torso. I let him kiss me and we laughed getting water in out faces.

"Greer." He moaned under my lips.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I love you. I have since I met you." He replied, "Just tell me you love me back."

"I think I love you back." I replied.

"Good enough for me." He kissed me harder and shut the water off.

He wrapped a towel around me and I threw on at his face. He wrapped it around his waist and I wrapped mine around me. I pulled a gaint Shirt over my head and it fell to mid thigh and I threw another to him along with a pair of shorts. They were once my father's i keep in a drawer with my mother's clothes. They make good Pj's. Once dressed we climbed in bed and he held me tight and close. It took no time for me to fall asleep in peace.

"I love you Greer." And he kissed my neck and I was fast asleep smiling to myself.

**comment?**


	14. Stephan

**so this is by far maybe one of my favorite chapters thanks to a new character at the end. i hope you all enjoy it as much as i do. i have a feeling this story will build from here since i got my 'spark' back for this fan fiction. **

**read and enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

"Madam, Mr. Lemerick would like to speak to you." The young new attendant spoke.

"Clary, what are your positions on the Hunger Games, I want the honest truth whether you are against it or not." I replied.

She hesitated, "Back in District eleven, we do not appreciate the games and frown upon the Gamemaker. This will bring you enemies, Madam, and also much praise."

"Thank you, Clary." The heels of my boots clicked upon the marble floor as walked down the hall into my new office. I put my hands on my hips and the metal gold chains that were glued to long nails scratched at my skin. I was in a cream tight corset with a short to long forest green skirt and eight inch black boots that laced to my knees. My hair was straight to the small of my back and six inches of bracelets adorned my arms and the horrid puckered scar tainted my beauty.

Two Peace keepers opened the doors and I walked in to find Lemerick sitting at my desk towing with a spool of golden wire.

"Electricity, is a powerful tool, can create city and even tear them down." He replied.

I nodded and walked to the window and tapped my fingers on the sill then turned to him and leaned back against the sill and crossed my arms. "it can also cause the most damage."

"going in favor of District three this year I see." Lemerick smirked.

"I choose no favorites, I just believe it will be quite shocking as a debut for my first games." I smiled.

He nodded, "you need a signature style to your games. Mine was the extreme weaponry, as you know."

"How could I forget," I said and ran a hand over my arm, "you did seem to favor the big weaponry and axes."

"I was a military man before I was Gamemaker, you know."

"were you even a Victor?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. You are the first Gamemaker who has had the honor of being named Victor. So I have no doubt you will be able to make this quite a show knowing how it worked."

_Sixty seconds. That's how long you have to stand on the circular disc before running into the arena. Sixty seconds for everyone to see your face in the arena. Those first sixty seconds are crucial to get your bearings before you are dead meat. If you step off before those sixty seconds you will be blown to nothing. Sixty seconds._

"Yes…I will."

"Now, we have exactly ten months until the next reaping. What is your idea for the arena?" Lemerick asked.

"An electrical mine field. Like a power plant. I want it all outside with tall working electrical towers and such. There will be a river south on the map, and a lake at the north in a clearing. The lake will be contaminated with toxins from the backwash of the electrical things and such, make it happen. There will also be brush, and random patches of tall trees randomly mixed with power lines and there will be small game, rabbits, water birds, and the like for food. And the cornucopia will be in the heart of the electrical field, and once the blood bath is done once every two hours an electrical shock will go through all power lines and on the electrical grids placed randomly throughout the arena. And lastly, a twist…"

"You are one amazing mind." Lemerick replied.

"I tried." I smiled, "this will be quite shocking if I do say so myself."

I pulled an apple from the bowl on my desk and bit into it. "I had Sandra and Camen draw the blueprints I was it being built tomorrow, I don't care where just have it built two months before the games."

"That's eight months to get this built?" Lemerick said.

"You're right, that's too generous. Have it built in five months so I can go inspect it and make changes accordingly." I smiled.

"five months?" Lemerick asked, "That is too little time."

"Get it done." I bit into the apple again, "I want to see an arena built."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I want to go on a trip." I replied.

"where to?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The arena in which I was crowned victor. I hear it is still how we left it, even my axe still on the ground. I want to go back." I replied.

"Very, well."

There was a knock on the door and Eagon walked into the office. I put my iced tea down and stood up and walked around the desk to meet him.

"How was the meeting?" he asked.

"They love it, they are building tomorrow." I replied.

"How are you handling this?" he asked.

"It still hasn't hit me that it's all happening again. And I hate everything the Games are but now, I'm running the Games. I'm not going mental am I? because I think I was at one point and it wasn't fun." I replied.

Eagon chuckled and kissed my forehead. "No you aren't you are just under a lot of stress. Are you done? It's time for dinner and the kids are asking for you."

"You were with them?"

"All today, I took the boys to see the arena I won in. its only an hour away from here, and I've never been since I won. I hope that was okay by you."

"What did they say?" I asked looking at my feet.

"They ate it up, since they are hardly old enough to know what it means. Except Hunter, you know he's still in shock he won't be reaped this year. I found him holding the axe that was left in the cornucopia, no one used it my year. I guess it was saved for you." Eagon said.

"The only thing that could go wrong is if this fails in the long run I fear they take it out on the kids." I replied.

"They won't, and you won't fail. I know you won't." Eagon smiled and took my hand and kissed it and held it in his. "Now come on, you're done for the day let's go get some dinner and you get some sleep."

I nodded and let him guide me out of the office and down the long hall and to the limo that would take us to the apartment.

When we got to the apartment Nana informed us that all of the kids were already sound asleep in bed and she was off to bed as well. I found myself sitting alone at the dinning room table eating pheasant and beans with pumpkin pie. I walked to my room and showered once again assaulted with the smell of roses and rain. I pulled on black leggings and a large black sweater and put my hair in a bun on the top of my head. I slipped my feet into black boots and found myself heading to the training center I was all to familiar with.

I stayed until dawn the next day shooting arrows into the dummies and targets. This was a feeling I knew all too well, only this time my life wasn't on the lines. I walked to the dummy and pulled the arrows out of it. Then I heard something fall and I turned to find the President's son sitting where I will be judging the tributes to give them scores.

"What are you doing in here?" He raised his voice, "this is for authorized persons only."

"I'm Greer the new Gamemaker." I replied plucking arrows from the dummy and going back to my mark. The President's son was very little talked about and always stayed in doors. I now knew why. He had a retched scar running down the right side of his face, and he was shirtless which showed a series of burns down the right side of his back and torso. I wanted to ask but knew better. He was a built man, but I knew he was kept inside for his looks.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked. I grasped at my left arm and the horrid scar that I was all to used to but hated.

"I was cut while fighting in the Games." I replied.

"So you were in the Games? I thought that was just a rumor to get more people to watch since it's so provoking that a Victor would do create the very games that took over their life." He replied leaning against the railing.

"No it's true even if it's a rumor or not. I'm afraid. I made a bet with your father, I didn't think I'd win but I said if one of my tributes wins I would accept the job without fuss. And now here I am."

"They say you are the new mocking jay, in a way. Remember that uprising twenty five years ago?"

"When our country was almost torn apart again? Obviously I wasn't there but I heard the stories."

"Well I hear Katniss and Peeta live and they have children, now their son is twelve. I heard also they were rumors he was to be reaped. Is this true?"

"If the odds are not in his favor? I will not rig the reaping as such, it is dishonorable."

"I heard that's what they did for you."

"Well, I don't know but it was one hell of a ride." I replied putting the bow and arrows back on the rack.

"I mean what genius it is to number twenty four weapons and target each and everyone of you, if you were smart, you'd live, if not you were having the others one step closer to being home. I mean some of you were targeted more than once. I know you only had it once since the weapons you collected only 13 was in your possession to get targeted and the other numbers had already passed. I mean that game was just genius."

I walked to the bottom of the platform where he stood and jumped catching onto the railing and pulled myself over and sat on the railing in front of him. "Yes, it was a creative mastermind who put that together."

"What are you doing for this years Games? I heard it's a volcano." The boy said.

I laughed, "hand me that knife on the table." He handed it over and I twirled it in my fingers then faced the vast room and aimed for the second closet dangling light. "No, volcanoes, but it will be…" I threw the knife and a light sparked and shattered in a ton of colors, "Electrifying."

He just nodded, smiling. "I bet your wondering what happened to me, with the burns?"

"Well I wasn't going to be rude and ask." I replied.

"Well I I'm twenty five. I was born when the rebellion was taking place, this was two years before my father became president. Well the rumors of him taking over were everywhere so rebels came to our home and torched the entire thing, my mother got us out but not before I was half burned to nothing, and when I was twenty I got into a fight with a Peacekeeper and got this nasty cut down my face from one of their wands. I was just trying to go visit one of the prisoners, a young girl who asked for a friend. She was the daughter of a rebel, so we were five years apart in age, but she was so small and frail."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Stephan. And we all know you are Greer." He smiled and we shook hands. "So are the rumors of you and Eagon true?"

"You sure do listen to rumors a lot."

"Well when your father keeps you under lock and key so his name doesn't get tarnished you rely a lot on rumors to feel in the loop in the real world." He replied.

"Good answer. And I mean I guess, I mean I fancy him, and I know he does me." I said, "This isn't something we need to discuss."

"Why did you come down here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so it's a stress reliever."

"Doesn't it bring back memories, though? Being here? Being Gamemaker?" he asked.

I nodded and hung my head into my hands. "Yes, I hate it all. The memories come back and rip off scabs of healed wounds. The people make me cringe and now I'm doing exactly what they are doing. But I won't go against the word I took when we made that bet, and I didn't think I'd win so I took it. Guess like fate hates me."

"Or it's giving you the opportunity to do something great and find people who back up your cause." Stephan smiled, "So are you going to take that opportunity or sit there and whine…because I know places that aren't bugged, people who would stand beside you, I would stand behind you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I got in fight with a peacekeeper to go visit a daughter of a rebel, no one in their right mind would risk that. And for the fact, I lost a friend to those games. I travel a lot to the districts and make friends, maybe you know him. His name was Lee." The boy smiled and turned to walk away.

"You knew Lee?" I asked quietly.

"Very well in fact. I also knew Andre' and Damien, even Lowell from four years ago." He replied, "Everyone is effected by these Games and frankly, I'd like a change."

"Why don't you become President?" I asked, "then change it."

"My father would not step down willingly, someone would have to prove he is unfit, cause a stirring in the heart of Panem. We need a new mocking jay, Greer, and fate is lining this up for you to attack straight from the core. You are the Game maker. Don't waste your talents doing something you will truly regret forever. Make your mark on this world and show everyone what the Huntress is capable of." With that Stephan was gone and I was left baffled.

_The president's own son….._

* * *

><p><strong>so how did you all like it? let me know!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
